Monster Musume Fanfic: The Most Beastly of Them All
by NEW AGE DRAGON
Summary: Findar Gaen is a normal teenage boy who volunteered for the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, but what he didn't expect is that he'll look after one of the most dangerous of them all, A plan of a new year he'd never planed for, he's the very first human to ever set watch on some of the most dangerous monsters in mythology, this is gonna be good...
1. Chapter 1: She has No-one but me

_(Note: I don't own Monster musume, this fanfiction is only based on the anime/manga universe, some of the characters here are made-up and have no relation to the original story/series)_

Hi!, My name is Findar Gaen, I am a human teen at almost 5'10'' in height, I have black hair with green highlights and you might actually believe that I have a normal life, you're kinda wrong in a kind of a way.

It all started during the New Years…

 _ **New Year: A year after the Interspecies Law came into effect.**_

Since the Law is already carried out, as we speak, human and "extraspecies", or I would call "Mons" are interacting with themselves daily, it wasn't normal at first, we humans try to get use to the presence of monster "girls" roaming the streets, but that all change when I became a host family to one "specie" that both human and mons alike fear from.

When the fireworks came, I was just laying around my house, (2 floors) watching the fireworks going boom in the night sky, my New Year's resolution, "Be more awesome in the next year". There was 3 knocks on my front door, I put on my baggy pants and black hoodie and opened it, There was a sexy woman in her business clothes and black stockings, she wears sunglasses even in the night, which makes me suspicious, she gently spoke to me that time.

"Are you Findar Gaen?", she asked me. "Yeah...anything you need ma'am?" my usual response to strangers. "My name is Smith, and I am here on behalf of the Interspecies Exchange Law", her words soon circle around my head, Is she the one who gives out monsters to people? Am I in any trouble, I never harm shit!

"Please be nice to her, she volunteered on behalf of her entire species.." Smith said to me, I wonder what kind of species is the girl, "Her entire species?", "she's most likely the first to be part of the law, and no one wants to accept her, even the people with other monsters...", her words suddenly startled me, what kind of monster that would scare the shit out of other people who are already looking out for other monsters, "Actually, I was suppose to give her to someone else who is looking after 7 different girls, but all 7 rejected her because of her species' history".

"What kind of species is her?" I asked, Smith raises her hand and an armored truck came, I felt some deep fear when I saw the truck having dented areas and serious claw marks, "Findar, allow me to introduce you to Freya...", as the truck opens it's metallic door, a growl was heard from the inside, the creature came out of the armored truck, to my shock what stands in front of me is a girl, she wears a leather vest with fur collar and tight black jeans, she has black hair with red and blonde highlights, her eyes were red and reptilian-like. But that's not the thing that surprises me, she has 2 black and red dragon horns flowing at the back of her head, poking out of her black skull cap with flame designs, she had a black spike choker around her neck, her "naked" body is covered with black scales with red "flame"-like patterns on them, her huge wings sport out "metal" feathers and sprouts out at the back of her vest,her legs are smooth and beautiful like those of a hot model but her feet are like those of a dinosaurs and her long, strong dragon-like tail with an arrow-like tip at the end of it's tail, and she's at least 6-foot-6 in height!

Judging by her appearance. I thought she must be a dragonewt, when I asked Mrs. Smith, she shook her head. "Everyone thought she was a dragonewt as well, but her papers and overall appearance made us wrong..", she said. "Then...what s she?".. When I look at her eyes, they started to glow fiercely and the lining between her chest ll the way to her belly glows as well. "She's a Fire Dragon". I gulp as I realized, I'm the first human being who's going to look after a motherf***ing dragon!


	2. Chapter 2: My Reaction to the Situation

I'm going to look after a Fire Dragon!?, holy crap, what fate has made for my "normal" teenage life. As I look at her beautiful and busty figure, she growls at me, her growl is somewhat like those of an alligators, which creeps me out. I raised my hand and suppose to shake to her dragon talon, but Mrs. Smith stops me from doing so.

"The last time someone tries to shake her hands, she dislocated his arm from the socket..." I felt speechless, "...and the guy's too afraid to make charges, he doesn't want to end up being burned alive". I whispered to her ear, hoping that Freya won't hear me. "Why leave a dragon to me?, I know I volunteered, but I wasn't expecting a dragon...", "She whispered back to me, "Because no-one else is willing to look after a ferocious dragon girl, you're the only one open for the job".

I sighed when there's no option left, "Okay, okay, I'll give it a go.", "Great!" she said with so much energy, "The remodeling crew will arrive the next day, Happy New Year Findar!", after that everyone leaves, leaving me with a big Dragon-girl on New Year's Eve.

I moved a few feet to let her enter my house first, when she walks, her footsteps almost makes the earth shake, how heavy is this babe? When I enter back into my home, she looks around, sniffing around for anything suspicious. "Umm...I have 3 big rooms, you can choose any if you want" she turns her head and looks at me, and direct her attentions back to sniffing, she walks around my house, as I followed, she found the door to my basement, she holds the doorknob, and rips the door out. She looks at the door and shakes her head she enters the dark basement and putting the door back at it's place behind her. "Goodnight", as I said before heading up at my room, inside my room, I have lots of books, mostly relating to myths and legends, and the rest, well there are mangas but that's not the point. I read at least 10 books that holds any information about dragons, their behavior, their lifestyles, and their diet.


	3. Chapter 3: A Morning of her Sin

PART 3: Unusual Morning

 _6 A.M. In the Morning_

It was 6 in the morning, I wake up after reading all those books, I went downstairs and made breakfast, 7 stacks of pancakes for me and Freya, I wait for her to come out at my basement and eat pancakes, she pushes away the broken door of the basement and headed in the dining room, where I was, sitting and gobbling on my pancakes, Freya slowly goes near the stack of pancakes, she sniff the smooth, tast scent of such delicious feast of gods, but bullcrap, she backs away from the stacks and head outside. Then she came back with, WTF!?, She has 4 big pigeons in her f***king talons.

"What are those!?", I shouted with fear at Freya, she didn't reply to me, she grabs on to one of the birds and bites at it. Blood oozes at her mouth as she swallows the bird whole! Holy shit!, that crazy Brawn for Brain wacko swallowed up a whole bird!, I better keep a close eye on her, she might end up eating me!

This is not going very well for me, I have to look after her and yet, we don't have any connection to each other.

3 knocks came from my door, I get up from my couch and opened the door, to my surprise, I see a team of men covered with odd baggy bodysuits and gas mask, "Good morning Findar Gaen, we are the remodeling crew, please pardon our appearances, we don't want to end up being burned alive. My name is Ock", "Yeah..sure..." I said emotionless, I stared at each of them, and I notice that they're all trembling in fear, as they enter inside, Ock looks towards my point of view. "Where is she living now?". "Under the basement, she picked that room herself.", They all screamed like a bunch of mad clowns and run directly at the basement…

 _4 HOURS LATER_

Damn, that was nasty, every single one of the remodeling crew are beaten to a pulp, I can't believe Freya did it all with her bare talons! Ock rases his thumb and approves the job is done, I head to my basement and see a lot of major improvement, my basement is like a terrain for reptiles a few greens, some rocks and a warm pool at the center. I thought to myself, not bad. As I turn around, Freya was standing behind me, I knew that I'm screwed, here comes the beating!


	4. Chapter 4: Her Confession

Here it comes, the beating I'm going to get, but I did nothing wrong, she raises her huge dragonic talons and move it slowly towards me, I closed my eyes and wait for her to beat me up, but to my surprise, she didn't beat me up at all, she places her talons at my face, and she stared at my open eyes, she sniffs at my head, then what makes it more surprising, she slowly rest her forehead to mine. What's going on?

"I...am….sorry", Freya spoke softly, holy sh**, she SPOKE!?, the Fire Dragon Girl suddenly spoke!, her voice, I was expecting a creepy, mindf**k gurrgling voice of a man-eating monster, but hell no! it's more like a voice of a beautiful angel, holy sh**, she doesn't seem so bad.

"You don't like me right?", Freya said with a sad tone, "WHAT!?, I never said that!", "Freya slowl lays her talons on my head and rubs it gently, "It's okay, you can stop lying..." she said as she withdrawed her talons, "You complained to sunglass lady last night, you don't want dragon", "That's not!..." I stop for a moment to take a deep breath, then I slowly continued, "..I didn't say I hate you, I simply said I wasn't expecting to look after you...", Freya eyes widened a little, "Can...we...be...friends?",Freya asks poking her two index claws over and over with her cheeks blushing red, dang she isn't so bad, I hold my hands to one of her claws and stare directly at her eyes, "I thought we already are?"..She smiles at me and slowly hugs me. "Wow..." Freya said, "...finally have my first friend in Japan.." He words moved me, I remembered that eve the other mons doesn't like to be near Fire Dragons.

 _From what I've read that night, Fire Dragons are very ferocious monsters, male dragons are very large, many are red and black in coloration, they are very aggressive towards many monsters, including their own reptilian kin, they are extremely strong and inhumanely invunerable, they are the ones who made bad reputations in dragon name, from stealing princesses to burning and entire kingdom to ashes._

 _Female Fire Dragons starts to have human features ever since the male dragons are being hunted down, as of this day, fire dragons and humans don't go so well from what I've heard. They are not like the dragonewts, they are what we call "real dragons", "The true kings and queens of reptiles and beasts". But to me, there is a chance that we can live along._


	5. Chapter 5: Going Out

Thank you guys so much for reading this fanfiction of Monster Musume, I'm sorry for not posting the latest chapters, my school work is bringing my schedules of posting to lots of delay, but here's the latest chapter, hope you guys love it.

* * *

PART 6: Beautiful Friendship

Freya has gotten use to living with me for a while, it's been 3 days and we get along so well together, every breakfast, I prepared her a bowl full of bacon instead of pancakes, the pancakes are mine. During the whole day, we would talk to each other, watch TV or play video games ( _Tekken Tag 2_ if you'll ask what game), and she's good at it too. She's the best housemate I could ever have.

 _4TH Day_

It's the 4th Day since Freya and I are together in one house, I knocked on her "new" room which used to be my basement, the door itself is intimidating, a door made of 2 inches of steel. "Come in" Freya shouted inside, I pulled the door open and head down inside, by the time I reached the basement. I saw ner in the warm pool, I could see her upper body out of the pool, while her lower half is in the pool. She smiles at me, "Hi Findar-sama!", she rises from the warm pool and grabs a nearby towel with her tail, she raps the towel around her elegant body and approaches me. "Something new today?", "Yeah", I replied to her, "Smith-san send me text message that I should bring you out for a daily exercise..", her joyful mood suddenly disappears, "No..." she growled, "I don't want to go out at day...", I raises both of my hands in submission, "Okay, alright...Not gonna force ya babe." I said as I leaves a small paper on a nearby table, "...list of food is on the fridge, I need to go out for a while...", Before I could make 3 steps away from the room, Freya hugs me so tightly and says to me, "Don't leave me, I hate lonely...". I laughed a little and look back at her, "Don't worry, I'll be quick, I just need to get some money for tomorrow's shopping". It's been 5 straight minutes till Freya finally let me go, some dragon-style bear hug. "Fine..." she said aggressively, "I'll come.." I got surprised by her sudden change of mind. "Okay...We could go to a nearby gym, we should work it out..."


	6. Chapter 6: In the Gym

PART 7: Let's hit the Gym

30 minutes later, we are out of the house for the first time since she arrived. Right now, she's wearing her black skull-cap and black leather vest, her tank-top is gray and she's wearing semi-short, black pants. Her tail is slowly waving around as she's sweating a little.

"Don't worry Freya.." I said to cheer her up, "...We'll just make this quick as soon as-"

"WELCOME TO OUR INTERSPECIES' FITNESS GYM!" A odd-looking Dog-girl suddenly runs towards us, shaking both of my hands with her paw. "I'm Polt, the Kobald..." The dog-girl welcomes us, "I'm Findar…." I said to her, "And this is Freya", I pointed to her, who is hiding in her huge wings. "A Fire Dragon!? This is AWESOME!" she cheers, "You're not scared of me? Even though I'm a Fire Dragon?" she withdraws her wings and looks at the Kobald. "Naawww, I'm rather excited to meet one in person, we kobalds don't fear any species, y' know.." Polt said with pride in her words, "Kobalds?...Ohh, the dog-species, you guys have it lucky.." Freya finally interacts with Polt. "Now, let's get this started..."

We entered the gym, it was f****ng huge, so spacious, the training machines, the weights, the pool, it's all absurd. "Pretty odd gym here..." I complimented, "It's made for extraspecies like us", Polt said as she leads us in the treadmill section. "Let's try the basic, let's wake your legs up..." Polt says as she activates the machine. "Let's set the level to 20 just to get use to it...", "Don't bother.." Freya said to Polt, grinning, "Set it to 70 or higher..." Polt quickly did as she says, the treadmill is spinning way to fast, even for me to catch up, but she quickly jump at it, running as fast with it, in all four limbs, running like a lion.

"Whoah..." I whistled in the sights of the dragon-girl running on all fours in the treadmill. "Dragons like to run as they love to fly..." Polt explains to me, "If ever their wings or the tips of their tail is in no condition, they'll run like beasts, running non-stop till they reach home", "Well in this case...She won't stop running till she looses her energy...right?" I asked to Polt, showing a derpy face at me, "Not exactly, Dragons are high in energy, they're physical, strong, and powerful predators y' know.", As Freya stops running, the treadmill puffs out a lot of hot smoke.

"What's next?" Freya excitingly asked the kobald, "Let's try weight-lifting.." Polt replies with extreme shock in her face, Freya smiles as she hops in joy. We walked inside the wieghts section, there were a lot of barbels, weights, punching bags, etc. A paradise for wrestlers or muscle-loving dumbasses who loves brawns. Freya looks around with so much joy, thinking of which weights to lift. She sees one in a distance, one huge Olymian barbell, from my view it would be as big as a monster truck's wheel and a catalog their saying weighed over, 75 tons!, "What the fuck is with that!?, who's going to lift something that heavy!?", I complained, Polt puts her finger on her chin, remembering the ones who lifted that kaiju-size motherfucking weights "Well, it was suppose to be for the trolls or ogres, but they can only lift it 3 inches of the ground, a minotaur broke the record of 10 inches of the ground-", "And I break the record of lifting it completely of the ground!" Freya brags to us as we look at her with unexplainable shock, she lifted the 75 ton barbel of the ground, remember I said that she's 6'6'', with her arms, she hoisted it up 7 feet of the ground, and she's doing it with one hands!, "And she doesn't even show any signs of restrains..." Polt says with her face gone blank with expression. "You okay Freya?", I asked my dragon-lady companion, "This stupid thing is as light as a feather.." she simply says to me as she drops the barbel to the ground, shaking the floor a little. Then she picks it up again, showing no fatigue, conflict, or pain whatsoever. Damn she's good. She's real good.


	7. Species in the Fanfiction (SPOILER)

For the people who likes to read on with this fanon, here's a little background of the species you might read during the progress of this fanfiction.

* * *

Mentioned Species and Possible Species in the fanfiction:

 ** _Fire Dragon_** \- A dangerous type of dragon, not to be confused with "red" dragons, for these dragons aren't all red in color, their color variation is either red, black, sometimes brown, or all of the three. There are very aggressive towards other species, true to be carnivorous, Fire dragons are known to consume tons of meat in one set a day, there are large, tough, and strong, able to handle from an army to giants fifteen times their size.

Like their names, they breath very hot fire, hot enough to melt through steel and rock. Their scales are very durable, able to take heavy hits from swords to cannons, and never fade throughout a year, only another rival dragon can pierce through the tough scales.

Like said before, female dragons are starting to become more human in looks, adapting to the new world, though they still have their aggressive behavior, while the males are still reptilian, males still love the females even though their looks changes. Despite being cold-blooded, Fire dragons can survive in harsh cold environments because of their hot flames flowing inside them.

 ** _Centaur_** \- are a demi-human liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. Herbivores, centaurs are normally found in grasslands and savannas, and are a race of nomads who become brave warriors in times of conflict.

Their civilization is ancient, by far the oldest of all the humanoid races known to mankind. Extremely proud and strong-willed, they differ from the other races in that they consciously suppress their urges during mating season.

 _ **Echinda-**_ are a demihuman subspecies of Lamia, however, because more of their bodies are covered by scales compared to lamias, echidnas are more closely related to Lizardfolk. Their name means "viper women", and true to their name, they possess poisonous fangs inside their mouths. Their venom is a type of haemorrhagin and must be treated with caution. Their snake-like lower bodies are covered in a unique pattern reminiscent of vipers.

 _ **Chimera**_ \- A dangerous type of manticores, these beasts have a head of a lion, a goat or bull and a tail of a snake, when these creatures evolve to have human appearances, they loose the feline/lion-look for human looks, many looses their extra goat heads, however still retaining their snake-tail, this applies to the female chimeras only, the males are very rare to find, because their are hunted down by, not humans, but centaurs in a brutal game as a sport.

These beasts are as strong as any other monster, they can easily lift boulders 20 times to 50 times their size and can easily crush it with their bare claws, can mangle a human to death, and are known if a fact, they rival Fire Dragons when it comes to ferocity.

These monsters can easily manhandle a strong Minotaur in its prime and overkill an Ogre with relatively ease. But what makes these monsters amazing is the teamwork of their heads, The lion head makes a small spark of fire, while its goat-head can spits out a spray of gasoline, making a dangerous flamethrower, also what they lack in armor, they make it up for an insane healing factor, even if their heads are decapitated or even ripped through pieces, most strong chimeras can easily recover to a full recovery in less than an hour, usually depends on the situation of the injury.


	8. Chapter 7-8: The Chimera

PART 8. The Chimera

It's been 3 days, Freya is really loving going to the gym, everyday, she would toss me out of the bed, begging me to go to the gym when we have free time, LOL, since my classes is still 3 months away fro starting, (b.t.w. My school days start from different school days since it's to beat the conflict of the months) I always agree to what she plead, it was kinda fun going to that gym, I met a lot of people with their Mons exercising together, the other mons even like to be around Freya, even like to be around Freya, one in particular is an Ogre who is amazed by her amazing strength.

A doorbell rings in the atmosphere in my home that early morning, Freya is listening to her rock music using my headphones, I went to the door and opened it, only to see Mrs. Smith with a folder of papers in her armpit and another armored truck, but this truck is different, it has a lot of claw marks in it, one of the windows is even broken. It looks busted up.

"Mrs. Smith, what is going on?" I asked the lady, who smiled at me back, "We've heard of your good progress, good job Findar..." Mrs. Smith says as she passes some folder full of papers to me, "You're going to take Freya away, but I like her to be here, she-", "It's not that Findar, we have a new exchange student that only you can handle.." Mrs. Smith said in a scared kind of voice, "Another Dragon, I can handle it..", I bragged, actually I really like her to stay, if another dragon comes, so be it. "She's not a dragon, Findar.." Mrs. Smith said, disappointing me, "It's something way worst.." Before the people could even open the door, the beast inside punches the metal door away and rushes out, her overall appearance surprises me.

She looks like Freya, but in a whole different way, she wears a black skull cap like Freya, but her hair is blonde in color, her hair are kinda longer too, she has horns but not as long as Freya's, she has wolf-like ears, her left shoulder seems to have an odd, shoulder pad developed in it, with 2 short, golden horns bulging out of it. Her left arm are like those of a lion's paw, only with sharper and longer claws and looks human in built, her right arm is a little bulkier and looks more dragonic, like Freya's as well, but hers is white and gold in color. She wears a black vest with a white furry collar, like Freya's vest, but she's wearing a grey tank-top inside. Her wings are bat-like and are just as big as Freya's, she wears a black short pants with black pantyhose inside it, she wears thigh-high leather boots as well and she has a long serpent-like tail, as long as Freya's tail. Her face is still human and kinda pretty like Freya's but her eyes are golden and has cat-like pupils, two snake heads comes out of her back, hissing, but the head has no eyes or nostrils though, only a mouth full of fangs.

When she roars out, it's like a lion roaring out in a zoo, Freya burst out of the front door all of a sudden, her eyes blazing with rage as she stares at the new beast-girl, "A dragon!" the other beast growls, "A chimera!" Freya growls louder, Mrs. Smith pulls out a dog whistle and blows at it, both mons fall to their -knees as they whimper and covering their ears. "A chimera? The lion-goat Frankenstein Monster of nature thing?" I questioned Mrs. Smith, "Yeah, Chimeras have a bad rap like Fire Dragons do, so good luck looking after her.." she says it with a derpy kind of tone, Ahh crap, I'm going to look after a Chimera, who's just as aggressive as Fire Dragons, I'm screwed am I?

PART 9. The Beast and The Dragon

During that morning, things didn't turn out so well, I have to choose a room where the Chimera will have to stay, I let her in my house, she's somewhat not that bestial, she quickly looks around and looks at the living room, she points at it, wanting that place to be hers, "I'm sorry, but that's the living room, I can lead you upstairs if you like?", "Findar.." Freya growled at me a little, the Chimera growled back at her, surprising her, the chimera grabs me and hugs me tightly away from Freya, surprising Freya, Mrs. Smith and a few other of Mrs. Smith's crew, "He's just being nice to me..." the chimera scolds Freya, "..you dragons need to learn about human hospitality..." the chimera rubs my head and smiles, "It's alright, you don't need to remodel anything for me, I like living in the living room anyway…." she said to me as she lays down on the big sofa, "Ohh well, she likes it here, c'mon gents, we're done.." Mrs. Smith and her crew left me with a chimera-girl to look after.

"I'll prepare breakfast, you two want something?", "The usual, Findar-sama..." Freya replies to me, "You have sausages?" the chimera asked, "Yeah...a lot actually..", "That'll do.." she energetically replies to me, "What's your name, if I may ask?" I ask the chimera politely, she smiles and replies in a gentle-lady like manner, "It's Takeri, and it's an honor to meet you..." the chimera replies. "You monsters don't know what honor is!" Freya roars out at Takeri, "Screw your cursing reptile! Your kind is the one with a bad rap!" Takeri shouts back at Freya, Freya grabs her in the neck and choking her life out, "Don't fuck with me, Chimera…" Freya growls, Takeri smirks as she grabs her grasping hand with her claws, she muscles her grip away from her neck and tackles Freya to the ground with a spear. She grabs her in her neck and hoist her off the ground, lifting her off her feet, "At least my species don't incinerate innocent souls like yours do..." she scolds Freya as she slams her back to the ground, Freya gets up on her feet and headbutts Takeri, she hoist her over her head and powerbombs her on a table, I grab the dog whistle, which Mrs. Smith gave to me and blow on it hard, both of them fell on their knees, complaining about the pain in their ears. "Listen up!" I scold them both with a very serious tone, "From this moment on, none of you fine ladies go on killing each other, we are here as friends, not fighters alright, better not piss me off!", both look at each other in what I believe is fear in their faces, "We're sorry..." both Freya and Takeri apologized to me, "We'll be getting to know each other tomorrow, by then, Takeri get use to the house, you might live here for a while..." neither spoke to me the whole day after breakfast. It's past 3 hours and neither mons are talking to me, So I decided to go out for a walk, I grab my bag and about to head out, suddenly a powerful force pulls me away and drags me to the basement, as I turn, I saw Freya, with anger in her eyes and holding her breath. "What?" I asked the hot-tempered reptile, she's jumping up and down, shaking the floor we're both standing on, "I can't understand you when you're throwing your tantrums, what is it?" I asked again, "Goddamit! Take me with you!" she screams at me, "Okay...okay, I'm just going to get some groceri-", "TAKE ME WITH YOU!" she screams louder, a facepalm myself, "Okay, fine..." I give up, we both head up, only to see a baby-behaving Takeri rolling on the floor, "I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO COME!", I sighed and answers the spoiled Chimera, "Fine, you two help me with the groceries." I said to the two mons, both glared at each other with a fit of rage, but both of them sighed, "Okay..." Takeri said,"We'll behave..." Freya said.

IN THE GROCERIES.

In the groceries, I have to use 4 big shopping cart, all filled with meat, my 2 mons are actually having so much fun, both of them are playing around with children. The store manager gave me 60% discount for the two mons' joyful attitude.

"Well, you girls are getting along.." I commend to them both, "We have so much in common..." Takeri said, "Yeah.." Freya also speaks out, "..we both have friendly love over you, we both have an insane appetite over meat..", "We play video games a lot, and we are judged because of our species' reputation too..." Takeri added.

"This day just got a little bit more interesting" I said to myself. Let the monster party begin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Lion bites the Viper

Part 10. The Lion that bites the Viper

A week passed by when Takeri came to our beloved home, Freya actually sees her as a sister she never had, and both of them sees me as a brother and a lover, which is kinda weird even for me, damn, let's skip those parts, there's one particular day where Takeri went into a fight, but not with Freya, but with something else.

I was walking around with Takeri one morning, Freya stayed home, she's going to look after the house while to two of us wonders around. I am standing side-by-side with my Chimera friend, she's becoming livelier than usual, "Findar, let's get some ice cream!" she asked my, "Alright.." I replied, we both head to an ice-cream store, we entered inside, the people greet us in a hospital kind of way, some of the children even surround Takeri like she's a playmate or something, I asked the man in charge, "Mine's vanilla please.." the man replies happily, "Alrighty sir, what about the fine-looking Chimera?" he asked me politely, looking at the smiling Takeri, "I want strawberry!" she answers with a smile. "Alriight! I'll get your ice in a jiffy..." the ice-cream man answers as he quickly gave us our huge ice cream cone. Takeri licks her ice cream like a cute puppy, we are both enjoying our Ice-cream, a sudden burst of the door breaks the atmosphere, all of the customers stares at the creature that slams the door, this girl has a spiky-snake like half, her hair is as spiky as her scales, she's wearing a polo shirt with a black inner shirt. I remembered the book that Mrs. Smith handed to me a week ago, I opened the book and looks at the snake category, "She's what people call an Echidna, a venomous lamia or something..." I commented, Takeri pulls me and hides me on her back, "Stay behind me master, her scent smells trouble..." Takeri warned me about the Echidna,

The echidna approaches the ice-cream man and glares at him, "Can I help you?" the man gently asks the serpentine monster-girl, her tail rushes inside and coils around the man, she tosses him away and reaches out for the cashier, she smashes the thing open and steals all the money it stores and slithers to the door, only to see a 6'3'' tall chimera-girl standing on her way. "Return that money back, it doesn't belong to you" Takeri commands the Echidna with an aggressive tone. "Over my dead body!" the echidna rages out as she tackles Takeri, smashing through the door to outside. The echidna slithers around her very fast, Takeri stands up and sees the serpent slithering around her, the echidna suddenly tackles her and uses her tail to lift Takeri off her feet, she spins around and sends Takeri flying through a nearby car. Takeri's rage soon boils out, she hoist up the damage car and tries to slam it at the echidna, but the serpent is to quick, she slithers out of every attack she tries. She sees her chance and jumps behind Takeri, she opens her mouth as two long fangs retracts out, she bites Takeri on her shoulder, everyone who's witnessing the fight is in shock of what is happening to Takeri, I stand there as I watch the snake biting the lion, her venom might put Takeri down for good. The echidna smiles from what she believes is her victory, but all Takeri is laugh at the bite, everyone is in confusion of her actions, even the echidna who's biting her, she grins as she grabs the head of the echidna, she's griping on her skull so hard, the echidna releases her bite from her shoulder, she tosses the echidna away, the venom oozes out of her wound, and the bite mark disappears, to which surprises the serpent, she rips out a metal scrap from the car and thrust it at the chimera's abdomen, the chimera only smiles as she pushes the echidna, sending her to the broken car, Takeri pulls out the scrap from her abdomen and the wound quickly heals in a quick amount of time.

The echidna painfully pulls herself out of the smashed-up car, but Takeri quickly spears her back in it, she beats up the echidna just a little, knowing that she's far stronger than the snake, but she smiles as she looks at the tail of the snake, "Time for a little payback,.." she grins and bites on the echidna's tail, the bite was so painful, it leaves a huge scar on her tail, she hold both ends of the car and wrap it around the echidna like it's made of paper, the echidna is stuck in a wraped-up scrap metal. Several hours later, the Interspecies Defense Agency (Or the weird monster-girl police thingy) arrives to drag the venomous echidna into an armored van, she glares at Takeri, who simply smiles back at her, "When you're out, give me a sniff..." she boasted as the echidna mumbles to herself, "One day, Chimera, one day.." the doctors attended to Takeri to see any signs of injuries and that sort of thing, "Chimera's have a crazy regenerative and healing factor..." the doctor explained to me, "...she'll be alright..." I looked at Takeri, who gives me a thumbs up from her victory, the people surrounding her are shouting with thanks, greetings, all that hero stuff of some sort. The ice-cream man gives her a memorable gift, 3 gallons of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream, to which she happily gives to the surrounding children, If you guys can see her, she's so adorable when she's around with children.


	10. Chapter 10: 2 Against 1

**_I am sorry for late updating, I'm trying my best to make the story good and legit, thank you guys so much for reading, here's where the story has a little turn of events, hope you guys like it..._**

* * *

Part 11. The Dragon and the Centaur vs. The Rhino

Several days after the echidna incident, lots of weird events has come up all of a sudden, and I'll tell you this, it ain't pretty. News has been spreading out of an unknown beast that has been rampaging through local areas, people were asked to move out as soon as the beast is contained, this news has been in television and newspaper for days now, Freya and Takeri were looking at the newspaper just as I am watching the news.

"I do believe this is what you people call a bigfoot?" Takeri asked with a humurous tone. "I've eaten bigfoots before, this is not a bigfoot..." Freya answered as she stares at the image in the newspaper. The image is like a huge black entity with what it appears to have 2 horns and is lifting up a large car. I looked at the video from the news, showing the huge unseen figure running and tackling random objects.

"This video clip is taken somewhere in a nearby town..." I gasped, "What does that mean? Master" Freya asked me, "This 'creature' is wrecking havoc around Japan, our town might be his next demolition stage...", I answered as I quickly rushed out of the couch and grab my black jacket and black hat.

"Where are you going?" both of my mons asked me, "I need to go somewhere, if that thing is heading here next, who knows what trouble will follow, we might need extra supplies of food..." I bid farewell to my mons and head out of my home, I head into my garage door and open it, it reveals a flame-colored chopper motorbike inside, I hopped on to it and starts its engine, I drive out of my house and ride through the streets heading to the market.

30 Minutes later.

I ride my way through the market area of my town, I see several people buying items in a rush, some even paid up and didn't bother to collect their changes, some of the women carry their children away from the opposite side of the place where I just stopped, I get of my chopper quickly and quickly rush inside, buying a can of soda, I hopped back and drive slowly, I see some men possessing a lot of firearms heading several meters away. Something tugged my sleeve, "Excuse me sir, but you need to hurry your way back to your home.." a woman's voice rings to my ear, I turn around and see a woman on my left side, she has blonde-hair tied in a ponytail, she has a large bust where she crosses her arms beneath them, and I see her lower half of the body, to which surprises me, are those of a horse's lower body. "You're a centaur, right?" I asked her, "You are correct stranger..." she said proudly, "..I am Centorea Shianus, a proud member of the dignified centaur's race, I am here waiting for my master in his mission to obtain as much items as he can..." "Oookay….Who's your master?" I asked, before she could even answer, a man approached her, he has black hair, wearing a polo-shirt, and jeans. "Cerea...please help me lift those bags up..." he asked the centaur, "Yes of course master, I shall do as you have requested..." she quickly grabs the bags and kneels down at the floor, "Quickly hop on, we need to hurry..." she kindly speak to his 'master', "Are you her host family or something?" I asked, "Yeah, have six other girls waiting back home, My name is Kuruso.." he answered in a kind way, "My name's Findar, I have 2 girls waiting back at my home too..." I told to Kuruso, "Findar? Mrs. Smith told me a lot about you, enjoying life?" he asked, "It's awesome..." I answered back, as in a moment, I forgot about that 'thing' running around the town, making chaos and crap.

The feeling, however, changed when the earth made a huge but brief shake, it's repeating, something big is heading our way, we saw so many people running in our direction, some men open fore at the huge beast, to which swings it arm at them, sending them flying in different areas. It turns around and stares at us, the three f us are surprised at its appearance. It looks like a huge muscular body, with broad, armored scaly shoulders, huge fingers and some sort, he has an elephant-like foot, some short studs surrounding his shoulders, thighs, back, and neck, and his head are like those of a rhinoceros, only has sharp teeth, a very long horn, a twisted crooked face, and 2 small yellow eyes glowing out, The damn thing is probably 12 feet in height. The huge, rhino-like mutant roars out as many people screamed and panicked, "Help these people out!" I shouted to Kuruso and Centorea, "Get them to safety or at least away from this thing.." I made the roar of my chopper loud, enough for the rhino-man to hear, it looks at me and growls. "Yeah...catch me if you can.." I said silently as I drive myself away from the running crowd, the monster runs after me, the earth shakes with every step the monster makes, its saliva drools out of his mouth, it shakes its head around in frustration and roars its anger, he jumps and begins to run on all four limbs. It's quickly gaining on me, I'm starting to freak out now. The creature grunts as he runs after me like a rabid gorilla on steroids gone wild. Wherever I passed by, the rhinoceros always follows. I saw a parking lot full of cars, I make a drift turn and make it to the parking lot, the rhino smashes the fences and charges at every car in the parking lot. I paused for a while, witnessing the mad behavior of the behemoth. It lifts up a RV and crushes it with ease. The wild mammal turns around the noise of sirens and more screaming coming from the other side of the parking lot, it roars and charges at the big wall. It smashes through the wall as it was nothing, the people on the other side scream in total terror, I saw the creature sending every person it gets it's horn on flying, so many blood were spilled, the creature, with so much saliva in its lips, violently attacks anything in sight, in it's case, anything it cannot see, the damn thing is blind dammit!

As I view the monster smashing at those people, I roared my engine and drive towards the thing, I quickly grab a metal pole and throw at the thing like a javelin, well, at least I catch its attention, the beast turns around and looks at me, I shouted to the big guy with as much might as I have, "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!", I drive away, leading the beast away from the crowd. The beast shakes his head from side to side, with its saliva flying of his lips. I turn around to take good look at its face, I really want to describe the face, but it's to shitty I cannot describe the damn thing. Behind the huge rhino, I saw Centorea galloping behind it, with Kuruso on her horse-back. "Harm them no longer foul monster, I shall smite thee!" she draws out her sword and slashes at the rhino's butt, however, since we all know her sword is a fake, and to the fact the rhino's skin is tough, the rhino stops his tracks, it quickly turns and charges at Centorea, who makes a huge leap with Kuruso hugging on her abdomen so tightly, she lands on the monster's back and gallops her way down. The big guy throws a childish-tantrum, smashing the streets and crushing the nearby cars. It rises on its hind legs and starts hammering on the ground, making the earth shake. It turns around and charges at us, I can hear myself, Kuruso, and Centorea screaming for our lives, but something louder broke our screams, A thunderous roar, and judging by the sound of it, I know who on earth made that roar.

The rhino looks up to the sky, where Freya tackles him to the ground, making the earth tremble from the collision, Freya hoist the giant monster up and grins, "You try to hurt my master..." she said with a mix of rage and excitement, "...so it's just fitting that I'll break you!" the she-dragon spins the rhino around and throws it to a nearby truck. Her chest, arm-scales, and her wings glow as she spews out a huge, red flame out of her mouth to the rhino. The rhino whines from the intense heat of her flame, however, its pupil shrinks in so much rage as it runs towards Freya, even though the fire is burning it on the inside, it slams its fist on Freya, only for Freya to catch its fist, she tightens her talons on the rhino's fist and slams him to the ground. Freya flies towards me and gives me a hug as her tail pats on my head.

"Are you alright master?" she asked me gently, "Yeah..finnaly see the thing face-to-face..." I answered to her and turn my attention to the other two, I notice Centorea trembling, staring at Freya, but Kuruso looks at her with a simple face of appreciation, Kuruso approaches to Freya, extending his arm to her talons, "Thank you for saving us back there..." Freya simply looks at his hand, she sniffs at it and smiles, "No biggie, just wanted to save my friend.." she said as she pulled me to her arm, Centorea pulls Kuruso behind, Freya did the same to me, The rhino-like freak rises from the ground and bellows, "That's a dickfellig, right?" Centorea asked Freya, who nods, "Looks like it, what creature would look like a mutated walking rhino..." The rhino charges at us, and Freya charges at the dickfellig, they collided to each other like sumo wrestlers, neither can overpower one-another, the dickfellig tries its damn hardest to simply push Freya for 3 inches, but Freya shoves the monster, sending him flying 3 meters away. The rhino was stunned, surprise at Freya's strength, its eyes show defiance, Freya's bestial eyes show hatred and rage towards the rhino. The rhino runs towards Freya in all fours, unfortunately for it, Centorea horse-kicked it in the left side of its face, the powerful kick broke 2 of its tooth, the dickfellig holds his face, whining from the pain on his left face, Freya hugs the rhino and hoist it up, she bends backwards to execute a German-suplex with a twist, as she successfully executed the German-suplex, Centorea stomps both of her front legs at the dickfellig's lower jaw, making the beast drool out so much blood. The dickfellig rises one more time to make another charge, but before it could even start running, Centorea smirks as she kicks the vunerable knee of the beast, cracking it, the creature screams in total agony as it clutches on to its bleeding knee, Freya grabs him on the horn and spins it around, she tosses it away and it was sent flying towards a big wall, the impact was huge, the dickfellig can stand no more, it moans as it passes out, Freya and Centorea smiles at each other and did a fist-bump.

"Not bad, dragon..." Centorea comments to Freya, "Not bad yourself centaur..." Freya compliments to Centorea, hours has passed, many people gathered around as the Agency of Cultural Exchange and the M.O.N.S. secure the bleeding dickfellig, it took at least 3 ogres to put the rhino-thing into a huge truck.

Back in our house, Kuruso and I are making dinner while Centorea, Freya and Takeri are talking about their daily life with other mons.

Something big is coming up, but I cannot simply say what it is...All I know is that the world of Monsters and men are about to get wild.

* * *

 **NOTE: A Dickfellig (DIK-fay-likh; Ger. "thick-skinned") is a rhinoceros-like beast, they have traits of rhinos merged with a twisted view, they're aggressive, dangerous, and very stupid. Based on the Grimm series these creatures are named not because they are rhino in looks and nature, but because of the odd bumps growing on their armored scales even real rhinos do not possess.**


	11. Chapter 11: The ZOO

**Sorry again for late updates, my college works are dragging me down like a f***king anchor, just a few more chapters, the the big thins is coming up, THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANON GUYS XD**

* * *

Part 12. Dawn of the Ravage Virus

" _Breaking News: News and stories has been spreading from around the globe, the relation between Monsters and Humans are starting to break as both extraspecies and liminal species have gone wild, literally."_

" _Somewhere in New York, at 8 hours ago. A woman was mangled by a pack of Blutbads (Wild-dog/human species), if that wasn't enough carnage, the terrible event follows where 5 wild Skalenzahne (Crocodile/human species) reigns over the Blutbads in a beastly way and soon kill each other."_

" _Another familiar news, in the local town in Manila, Philippines, A group of children are terrorized by a couple of tiktik (or aswangs), followed by a man brutally beaten to death by a male tikbalang (half-man/half-horse of Philippine mythology, and In the quiet town of Ireland, a group of Pan Fauns are spotted on the fields wildly raping one-another, what makes this more shocking is that all of the pan fauns are females."_

" _And now the recent news, 3 of the towns in the city of Japan are attacked by what scientist calls a "dickfellig" a rhinoceros monster that has to be put down, these mentioned attacks are just few from the other numerous assaults from extraspecies all around the world, the government advices the host family who are currently looking after extraspecies to bring them to any nearby hospitals for checkup for any possible results of having obtain a rare virus that affects any species."_

Part 13. The Z.O.O.

It's been days and the damn news still talks about the same shit everyday, Mons beating, sexing, assaulting other mons and humans, this is stopping to no end. I've simply sit there and watch the terrible news while Freya and Takeri are sleeping in their respective rooms, my phone rings with the "Game of Thrones'" ringtone, I open the phone and answered it.

"Konichiwa, who is this?" I asked on the phone, "It's me Kurusu...", the voice in the phone speaks out, "Yo bro, how's your mons?" I asked to him, he replied with a good, happy-go-luvky tone, "They're fine, took them to the clinic days ago, besides having strong feelings, they're fine, yours?", "Mine?" I said, "...the doctors actually said that their bestial aggression and love towards me are actually normal for their species, they have no chances of getting the virus thingy..." I happily reported to him as I turn off the television. "...What I'm worried however is the crazy mons that are infected, a mon-zombie apocalypse, and they're not actual zombies!", "Findar, calm down..." Kurusu speaks out on my phone "...There are only a few of infected mons located here, The government are trying their best to find them..." he explains as I make myself a cup of hot chocolate, "You mean the Z.O.O. Department, peculiar name..." I hissed, "...The name alone doesn't seem like a friendly department, Z.O.O.?, sounds like a place where they steal mons and places them in a zoo..." I spats out, "Not likely, they're called Z.O.O. because of their complete studies on the numerous species of the monsters newly discovered nowadays...", "To me, they're nothing but trouble, a member one time scolds poor Freya for just sneezing on her car!" I speak out, A day ago, a member of the Z.O.O. arrives at my house and gives me a shit-ton of papers to fill out for my mons, Freya comes out and wants to help me, but dirt accidentally went into her nose and accidentally sneezes out fire, to which kinda burned the guy's car down.

"Maybe it's because her sneeze breathes out fire..." Kurusu points out. "Good point.." I said. "I wish I got something new to do..." Kurusu said on the phone, "Same here.." I said as I hang up the phone. The Z.O.O. is like the department in charge of the mons nowadays, the suck, they always remind me to check up on my mons and make sure they get a healthy diet, those to are goddamn carnivores for Pete's sake!

3 knocks came from my door, I head towards it and opened it, A tall man, though not as tall as Frey nor Takeri, in a black formal suit and a shiny, fixed hair. What got my attention is that he has a goatee beard, "Hey Roarke.." I greeted the old baboon, "Findar, whazzup? How's things around here?" the guy replied back to me, I answered back to him, "All's well, Freya and Takeri are enjoying, why?" "We have a surprise!" Roarke simply shouts out with a smile.

His won't be so good.


	12. Chapter 12: Laquon Rising

_**Here's a new part of my fanfic of Monster Musume, sorry for the inconvenience guys but my school work just got deadly serious, I may not update as much, but I promise you, I won't quit on this fanfics, and why should I? It's one of my hobbies...**_

* * *

Part 14. Laquon Rising

Roarke took me, Freya and Takeri for a road-trip, Freya and Takeri are in seperated armored trucks, their size I to much for Roarke's Black truck. "Sorry if they can't ride here, but their size might tear this ride apart.." Roarke speaks out, I simply laugh at his words, I look outside and see a large observatory -like building.

"Where are we going?" I asked Roarke, "Ehh...Smith wants you to take a look at the new species the Z.O.O. discovered"

"Just great..." I complained, "...the damn Z.O.O., what did they discover?", "Well….Smith told me that it's some sort of a 'whalewolf'.." Roarke said. "A whalewolf?' I ask to get it straight, "what kind of mon is that?", "We're about to find out..."

Z.O.O. Research Facility.

The Z.O.O.'s Research Facility is a spacious place, white in color, many people in gray and yellow uniforms, the women are wearing black stockings, I look around and the people are staring at me, I could hear them whispering to one another, one of them, a young beautiful woman with silver hair with some black highlights, she wears a usual Z.O.O. busines women-like uniform with black stockings, actually approached me and shake my hand, "Are you Findar Gaen? The boy who looks after the Dragon and the Chimera?" he asked me with so much joy in her face. "Yeah..." I replied to her, still smiling, she introduce herself, "My name's Mai, member of the Z.O.O…." "Member of the Z.O.O." I stutter my words out, "Actually, she's one of the leading researchers of this facility..." Ms, Smith states out as she approaches behind her. "Thanks to her research, she has discovered at least more than a hundred species around the world, some we didn't even heard of yet..." she finishes as she pats on Mai's back, she smiles at me. "We've just recently discovered a new species..." she lectures us as we walk straight through a large hallway, leading to the "Bio-dome", "...The creature has an overall appearance of orca whale mixed with a wolf, a new species unnown to many before, but she most likely refers to the mythical creature known as-", "an Akhlut..." I finish her words, to which amazed her and surprised the others. "...based on an old tale, there was once a creature that is half-orca, half-wolf, it usually wonders around the shores of random beaches to hunt humans and other creatures that would wonder at the same shore.", "Yeah, that's right, and we found two Akhluts one night, one of them is badly injured.." , we entered the Bio-dome, it is a large dome where biologist and other researchers examine and study the newly-discovered monsters. "Right over there..." she points out at the big case where two large figures are seen, one looks like a human female, except that she has wolf like ears sprouting out of her head and has black shiny hair, she stands over 7'10'' in height, her feet are wolf-like and she has a tail, she has sexy thighs, waist and beautiful face, she has blue eyes with 2 with circular "spots" on her cheeks, the other one, damn it's male, why? It doesn't have any human features at all, it's over 8 feet in the shoulder, it has a large dorsal fin at the back, a orca's tail with a few fur covering the top, it has webbed feet with claws it has a wolf like snout with yellow eyes and it has 2 white spots over it, like what an orca usually have. The female is injured, she has a large wound on her belly, she whines like some kind of injured hound, while the male is covering her, "protecting" her from anyone, he licks her wounds. "What's going on?" Roarke said, "We were suppose to nurse the female back to health, unfortunately-" suddenly two medics attempt to enter the cage, as they slowy push the door open, the male whalewolf growls violently and charges, he smashed the door shut and sending the 2 medics flying.

"Well, that didn't went well..." Roarke comments, "You think?" Smith yells at him, The male whalewolf starts to break through the casing that conjures him from us, we move several feet back as the Akhlut male breaks free, it slowly walks his way down, it makes a sudden charge and catches Roarke, its teeth is holding his shirt, while he is still hanging on, "HELP!" that's all he can cry out. The whalewolf tosses him to several armed men like a bowling ball game, it turns around and looks at Mai, its angry glare shows his wrath, it slowly waltz around her, I quickly rush between her and that thing, I shouted at it as loud as I can "TAKE ME INSTEAD!"…


	13. Chapter 13: A Story to Tail (Tell)

Part 15. A Story to tell

The whalewolf simply stares at me after what just shouted to him, it soon starts to make an odd sound like it's coughing or something, I look at it closely and I soon realized, he's laughing at me. It stomps the ground one paw to another, but nothing prepares me of what he just did next.

"Alright ye bloody baboon, outta my way, the scurvy there is the reason for locking us both yere!" the whalewolf growls out those words, his accent is like a cross between a drunken pirate and a Texan cowboy.

"I ain't repeatin' my mumblin' twice kido, Outta my way!" it growls louder. "Says who? You?" I mock the beast in front of me, "Yes me! Name's Laquon ya lil' piece of dirty horse-pile!" the beast, whose name is Laquon stated. I shake me head and stand on both feet.

"Your loss dipshit..." It mutters, It growls as it begins to charge, the earth suddenly shakes, a large figure breaks into the wall, it grabs a hold of a metallic table and throws it at Laquon's face, the whalewolf turns and roars at it violently, the smoke clears, Freya roars thunderous, she bursts at the whalewolf, tackling him to the ground, she slams her fists on its lower jaws, smashing him further deep. She approaches me and circles around me. "Did the Akhlut hurt you Findar-sama?" Freya asked in her usual worried, yet cool-behave girl kind of accent. "Yeah, not a scratch, how'd you get here?" I asked her, "The same way we're putting the whalewolf out.." she answered, "We?" I asked her, she points at the large hole on the wall she made, Takeri suddenly came in, dragging a large, busted up black car on her claws, "MY R.V!" Roarke complains… She chuckles as she hoist it over her head, "No one attacks our Master Blubberdog!" she roars as she pummels the dented RV over Laquon, the wolf growls and catches the next struck of Takeri, he swipes her with his webbed claws, sending her straight through another metallic table, denting it to scrap. He gallops at Freya, he bites on to her shoulder, she tries to pull him off, but he hoist her up and shake her fiercely, like what a dog normally do to a chewtoy. He spits her out and turns his attention back at me and Mai. "I have a bone ta pick with you!" Laquon snarls out. As he tries to lunges at us again, Freya quickly grabs his tail and bits to it, the crushing bite makes a disturbing cracking noise, she's biting through the tail. Laquon snarls and swaggles his tail, trying to shake Freya off, Freya was shaken off, but her wings spread and she hovers above him, She tackles him again to the ground, she lifts him u and holds onto both of his arms, Takeri recovers and savagely attacks him at the front, Freya pushes Laquon, Takeri catches him and body-slams the punk to a knock out. Laquon continues to snarl, but he cannot get up.

Several hours later, the Z.O.O. and the M.O.N. team secure the area, chaining up Laquon, making sure that he would not attack no more. Mai and the other doctors are examining the female Akhlut. She was skeptical, she wouldn't let anyone go near her, "What's the hold-up?" Mai asked one of the Z.O.O. medics, "De female akhlut would naught let us help her, she is doomed to die..." the medic replies with an odd- German accent, I sighed and I approached the cage, Freya and Takeri are surprised, same goes to everyone in the room. The female Akhlut growls at me, but I shouted back, making her see I ain't afraid of no shit, "Listen up dumbass!" I shouted to her, the akhlut is shocked, and soon afraid, she starts to walk back, leaning on the corner, "...These morons are trying to help you!, You won't let them help you, You'll end up drowning in your own damn blood!" The akhlut whimpers, she kneels in front of me, I knew at once, she surrenders the fight, I nod to the surprised medic, he approaches the akhlut female, sewing some wounds, bandaging it, and giving her a tranquilizing drug, "She'll be alright.." the medic said, hours passed and everything's back in order, outside, I am rubbing the belly of Takeri, she's making a funny-cute tone. While I rub Freya's tail, unlike dragonewts or lamia, Fire Dragons develop a funny sensation at the tip of their tails, so whenever their tips are rubbed repeatedly, it would make a nice tickling sensation. Smith approaches me, she touches my back, I turn around and see her passing another file of papers, "Because of what you just did tonight, Findar, Government officials declared that you are ready to handle a new mon..." Takeri and Freya both glare at Smith, I am surprised,"Well damn, never thought that would happen.." I said to her, "...who is it gonna be?", Smith makes a little cough, she points at the folder, I opened it, I read a few information on the I.D. papers, "Her name is Yasei...okay….she's a student, as usual, her specie is a …." I stopped there, I read that part again and again. _Akhlut...Akhlut...Akhlut…_ "Yes, she is an akhlut..." Smith points out the obvious, "Fuck..." Takeri whines, "Can't this shit get any worst?", "It does..." Smith said, "She's the very Akhlut who you encountered Findar…." I am speechless, I become pale. Shit does got worst...


	14. Chapter 14: The Welcome, and the Moon

**_Here's_** _ **a new part of Munster Musume: The Most Beastly of All, hope you guys like it. ^^**_

* * *

Part 16. A Newcomer's Welcome..

A day after Laquon's defeat, I am just laying around my house today, well, not entirely lazing around though.

"Master...Why are you cleaning so much today?" Takeri asked me, as she's laying on the floor, scrathcing her belly. "Well, I received news that Smith and Roarke is giving me 2 extra mons today, we know one is the Akhlut that is injured.." I explained, "What about the other one?" Takeri asked while yawning. "Honestly, I have no idea who's the one...", As I finish sweeping the floor, I wipe of the sweat on my head with my fist, "Where's Freya?" I turned to Takeri, she shrugs her shoulders, "She's in her room, as usual..." I walked to her room, I knocked on the metal door, she opens, rubbing her eyes.

"Findar-sama...what's up?" Findar yawns out with a cute tone in her voice. "Just wondering where you are.." I softly said to her, "...Come on, there's 2 new guests coming soon...please make yourself clean.." Freya simply yawns, her mouth covered by her talons, "Haiii...okay.." she lazily walks back down..

I cleaned up the bloody house, can't let the new mons come and see how rusty it is. After an hour later, a large engine roar of a truck suddenly came out at the front of my house, 3 knocks came from the door. "Yo Findar, it's us.." Roarke yells out for me to hear his loud tone. "I'm coming dammit, gimme a minute.." I head outside the house, Freya is the first to come out of the house, she's wearing a black t-shirt with words in front of it, "I'm the King!" in red color, Takeri comes out next, for these two, Since Freya has been my mon for the longest period of time, they both decided she's the boss after me. Smith and Roarke are in their usual uniforms as usual, there are at least 1 arYmored trucks, "Why the mons I have to look after have to be big...", I whine and complain, but something hit me, "There's only one?", "The other one is taken to a new host family, sorry for the late update mate.." Roarke apologizes, "Well, there's no need for introductions, is there.." The armored truck opens its doors, the whalewolf girl comes out of the truck, towering both Freya and Takeri, (Freya-6'6'', Takeri-6'5'') this one must stand over 7'10'' or bigger. She's the same one as the one we saw the last time. She has a fine, a little bit messy hair, black in color, her feet are wolf-like, she has sexy thighs, waist and beautiful face, she has blue eyes with 2 with circular "spots" on her cheeks , she wags her whale-like tail and glares at the three of us.

Her intimidating face scares the shit out of me, I slowly raise my hand and offers to shake her webbed claws, "Hi, welcome to our-", All of a sudden, she grabs me, She glares at me in a closer angle, she growls at me, but she speaks in a beautiful, yet aggressive tone, and once again in a Pirate-kind accent, "Ya're the one who put mey older brother to sleep, eh?, I feel happy to meet ya face-to-face..", "Um..pleasures mine?" I said in a confused tone. "Well, that's that..." Roarke said as he speed-walk back to the truck, "Goodluck Findar.." Smith said with a smile, I really start to hate that annoying smile.

Bringing her inside the house itself is not a problem, after receiving this news, the remodeling crew remodeled the height of my house, now one floor is over ten feet in height, the neighbors themselves also don't matter, since they too have mons of their own, what makes this the problem is that, even though they don't see Freya and Takeri as a threat, their mons fear them, and the food supply is now going of the charts. The 3 mons are sitting on the floor in the living room, while I am preparring a "King-size" meal for them all. I I have no idea what they are doing.

* * *

FREYA's POV:

 _My name is Freya, I am the Fire-Dragon Findar is looking after, this is my part of the story where Findar is not part of since he's on a different place._

There we are, sitting in the living room, my host master and friend is preparing dinner for the 3 of us beasts, I have deep respects for my master, Findar-sama and I am not going to let anything happen to him.

"What's your name?" I demanded to the she-beast, "Takeri..don't you remember?" Takeri answered to me, "Not you! You damn lion.." I roared, "Her!" I pointed to the whalewolf, "Ohh, why didn;t ya say anything lassie.." she said in that crazy-as-fuck pirate accent, "I'm Daimo, the whalewolf of the 4th titled sea, Im a tough, strong, mighty-", "I only ask for the name, stupid fishdog.." I scowled, "Who ya callin' fishdog!?, ya fire-spitting newt!..." Daimo exclaimed, "I'm fully mammal ya stupid reptile!" I got really mad and stand at my full height, I grabbed her throat and slammed her to the floor, breaking it a little. Daimo's expression changes to a shock, she looks at Takeri, who is simply staring with an unconcerned, unsurprised look on her face, "Don't look at me, you started it.." Takeri speaks out. Daimo growls lowly, but I tighten my grip on her scaly, thick, fleshy throat, I growled at her louder. Finally for once, she shuts her growling. I lower my head and whisper to her ear, hopefully she'll get the message.

"If anything happens to Findar, and you are involved, I would break your bloody back..."

I release my grip on her neck, she rises up quickly, she rubs her neck and glares back at me, "I will never hurt our master.." she groans, "Neither will I.." I speak my words out. Takeri stand behind me, "Don't look at me, she's the one in charge.." She smiles as she pats on my back, I turn my view on her and smile. Daimo gives me an angry look on her face, but all she did is bark once and sits again on the floor. I drop myself to the large couch, I stretch my arms wide and lay them lazily at the back of the couch. "So what should we know about you?" I asked the whalewolf, who let's her temper go and looks at us, "Well, now that I'm part of your pack..." she finally smiles, "...maybe I can finally brag who I was and who I am.." Well at least she'll share who she is.

"I'm Daimo!, the whalewolf of the 4th titled sea!, Im a tough sea maiden who only serves the best of the best! I am born on unknown waters! I have a father who is the pack's alpha, so goes the same to my momma, who unfortunately died in a horrible!-"

'GAWWD! Do you whalewolves always speak like that!?" Takeri whines from her speech, "Yeah, we born in Pirate waters ya see.." Daimo explains, making Takeri more irritated, I simply enjoy the view.

"Dinner's ready.." my Findar annonced to us, we rushed to the dinning room like a group of crocodiles rushing out of the water. Findar is hanging on my arm, to my joy. In the table, our bowls are big enough to fill up 7 people, my bowl has delicious grilled chicken teriyaki with assorted veggies and bathed in Teryiyaki sauce laying atop of steamed rice, just thinking of the food makes me hungry, Takeri's bowl is full of beef gyudon, if you guys want to know what does she look like she's drooling for the sight of her food, and Daimo's expression surprised me, her eyes sparkle, her mouth watering as she stares at her bowl, A ramen full with calamares and tempura. "Let's eat!" Findar said, eating his ramen in his normal-human size bowl. "Itadakimasu!" we 3 beasts pridefully express out loud.

We devour our meal with no shame, I use chopsticks and voraciously devour my food, Daimo wolfs down on her meal with a spoon, Takeri is magling the food to her mouth with only her mouth. We enjoy that night, but that night is about to get wild…

Part 17. The Moon

FREYA's POV.

Hey guys, it's still me, Freya the Fire dragon, normally Fndar would do most of the talkin' about our lives, but since this is the time when he's sleeping, I have to tell the tale, since Im the only one who kinda remembered that "night"

Now you guys know how we monsters would act at the night of the full moon, since that's the night our bestial instincts took over our actions making us prone to violence, so here's our story of our night in the full moon.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed guys…" Findar yawns out, similar to the way I did when I wake up often, "..Don't stay up late...the full moon will be up tonight.." he said with a sleepy smile. A heavy feeling suddenly came to my heart, my heart is making me fel like I have to tell him what might happen, I understand what's about to happen. As he approaches to his room, before he holds on to the knob, I called him before he enters the room I dare not enter, his room…

"Freya?.." Findar said in a confused tone, "What are you-", "Please lock the room tonight, Findar-sama, and please don;'t come out at all cost!" I softly, yet quickly said those words to him. "Tonight is going to be different from other nights..Please barricade yourself at all cost...you'll be in trouble..", "Who's coming after me?" he asked me, I briefly pause, then running out of time, "Us.." I finally said it, "The moon is going to make us wild, no time to explain it all, just please...protect yourself.." Findar didn't hesitate, he locks himself in his room and I can hear the sound of tables, closets, and chairs being dragged behind the door. "What about you guys?" Findar worries over us, "Don't worry...we'll be alright..."

Later that Night.

The time has come, it was night, the lights are off, I simply sit in the living room in the darkness. I locked the roos of Takeri and Daimo. I could her the shaking of their metal doors, I could hear the beating of their fist banging on those doors, I could hear them roaring out words and bestial sounds, "Findar! let's have sex!" Takeri yells out loud, "Let's get going Captain, let's have a good time!" Daimo yells louder, they're both trying to break out of the heavy doors. I could even hear the noise of neighboring beasts also loosing control over the moon, they howl, scream, yell and always talk about sex, what are these people reading, hentai? I feel my own talons shaking, my tail banging on the floor, the lines between the scales of my breast and frontal side of my body starts to glow, I can feel myself loosing control, So I hold my breath, I bit my lip, I clutch my talons to a fist and I begin pummeling myself with punches. I tried several times, but my instincts is getting the best of me, I can't help myself, I roared loudly, I lost control of myself, Takeri is the first to break out of her room, she's not the Takeri you guys know, her eyes are pupiless, her teeth are bare, her mouth waters with drool, her hair became from bright blonde to dirty blonde, her claws are longer and her "serpents" are now wiggling around. I growled at her, she jumps at me, but I caught her with my talons, she starts to pummel me with her claws, up to the point that she fights her way out of my grip, she kicks me in the belly, but I quickly grab her leg and pulls her near me, I punched her so hard I kinda knocked her out cold. Another metal door flew broken, Daimo, walking in four stares blankly at me, she howls viciously, When it comes to the full moon, us monsters loose our instincts over it, but it affects the wolfen-kind the quickest making them the most violent at these time.

Daimo charges at me with open arms, before I could react, she tackles me, we broke out of the house and she slams me outside, she starts to pummel me with her webbed claws, I tried to punch my way out for open space, but her body's much thicker now with the full moon shining over us all, I roared angry, I grabbed her in her neck and pull her face near me, I clutch my talons and punched her hard, I send her flying 3 feet away from me, I stand and I jumped over her, I give her a series of punches, trying to put her down, but she shoves me away, she stands on her full height and dives her open claws over me, I land my talons on those claws, making sure it won't hit me, she forced me down on my knees, I could feel the earth beneath me beginning to break, and I could see the rabid face of Daimo "barking" madly, her mouth-watering with so much drool, I don't want that thing on my wings, I spread my wings open and I beat them, I made a gust of wind, strong enough to blind the big dog, the dirt got in her eyes, she releases her struggle over me and tries to rub the dirt of her eyes, she starts to cry and whine of the pain. I see my opening. I hugged behind her back and I lifted her off her feet, I roared the last of whatever will I have against the moon and give her an earth-shaking German suplex. By the time I saw her laying there, dare not to stand against me, I can feel my instincts now making my movement, my left foot stomped on her, and I roared triumphantly like a bloody gladiator winning a death match. I quickly walked away from her and I went back inside the house, there, Findar is waiting for me...Findar! Outside! At this time!

"Freya, calm down.." he tries his best to bring me back in control, but I can't do much of anything, I roared in front of him, my talons want to crush his skull of his, I tried my best to stop myself, but my will has run out, what happens next? Surprised me and changed my very view of my life forever, he slowly walks to me with his hand exposed, I am afraid of biting that kind hands of his off. "You and I know that you are no monster, remember what you said to me, about how your kind is mistreated," I slowly nod, suddenly, I feel like my control over my instincts is starting to come back slowly, he holds on my talons and held it high, I could feel my cheeks burning with emotion. "Don't let your instincts get the best out of you. Come back Freya.." he said softly to me, I lower myself, trying to subdue my instincts, he could see I am struggling, he smiles as he kissed on my left cheek, that was more than enough to get me back, I got surprised in good way. "Welcome back, Freya.." he softly announce to me, I cried as I hugged him, I apologized for everything that happened that night, he smiled at me and pats my head.

 _In The Morning_

"Argghhh...what happened?" Takeri moans, as she pulls herself out of the floor, she shakes of the dirt and rubble over her like a dog, shaking from a shower. "What's for breakfast?"


	15. NEW MONS (MEGA-SPOILERS)

SPECIES 101 (WAY SPOILERS):

 _"Hi guys, I'm Takeri! The chimera lady! I am going to spoil ya'll with the creaties (That's how I call other mons/monsters) thank you for reading the story about Findar and him taking care of Some of Mythologies dangerous and wildest of monsters, like myself and Freya, and the pee-brain Daimo, hope you guys keep reading, and for those who HATES Spoilers, hey, I ain't judging, please do not read this part hehehehe…"_

-Akhlut/ Whalewolf: These are dangerous species, they have physical features of a Timber-Wolf and an Orca, females have human features, but males are complete beasts, they are viciously strong, they are fast, and they are very gluttonous, akhluts come to land to hunt down anything that is around the beach/water shores, once they go back to the water, they hunt some more.

-Blutbads (Hunting-dog mons): Based from a popular series "Grimm" Blutbads are species that have physical features of hunting dogs and wolves, females have dog-like ears, sharp teeth, and are usually as tall as any normal-size human female, while males almost look more bestial, there mouth and jaws are wider, male's teeth are longer and sharper, male Blutbad's don't usually sprout out dog-like ears. This species is one of the rare breeds whose male sex population have more human features than any other species. They are stronger than humans, faster than normal hunting dogs, and as their name implies, they lust for blood.

-Tarantula (Thick-legged Arachnes): A sub-breed of the species known as Arachne, they are much stronger than normal Arachne's but don't usually produce web.

-Skalavanguars (Komodo-dragon): A newly sub-species of Dragonewt, also based on "Grimm" series, these creatures look like normal lizard-folks, but what differs them from lizardfolks is that they are far stronger, more aggressive and are prone to violent outburst, and they have a bacterial saliva, just in contact with their saliva can shut down a human's immune system and die from internal and continuous bleeding. Females are beautiful, most keep their hair shoulder-length long. But males are horrible-looking, having a head of a disfigured Komodo dragon, thick muscles, long claws and tongues, and scaly tails. These species are always ready for a fight.

-Stag Kabuto (Japanese Stag-Beetle): A specie of monsters where they have features of a stag beetle crossed with a human, Females have no stag-like horns, but they are fully-armored, have long claws, on their hands, and 2 spikes on their shoulders resembling a Japanese stag beetle's pincers. While males have 3 stag-like horns over their heads, they have 4 jewel-like eyes. Jaws full of sharp teeth, and can fly. These kabutos are strong, can lift a car over their heads, they are durable, because of their strong armored-exoskeleton, and they have an insane appetite for honey and tree sap.


	16. Chapter 15-16: Rough Scales and Saliva

_**Hi Guys, I am very sorry for updating late for this story, I am focusing on my schoolwork, but I will never forget to write this fanfiction, thank you for your likes, reviews and favoring this fanfic, please post reviews XD.**_

* * *

Part 18. Rough scales

Roarke came to my house in the morning, along with several people who is remodeling my home. Roarke is checking up on my 3 mons, Freya, Takeri, and the unhappy Daimo. "Dammit…what happened last night? I felt like I've been tackled by a truck for 10 times…" she moans as she tries to get up, "Daimo…no, no" Roarke lectures Daimo as he slowly pushes her back to her seat. "Last night was a full moon, we were reported late, that's when you and every other extraspecies go wack…", "That I know…" Daimo yawns, "But what's her excuse?" Taiko said as her thumb points to Freya, who is sleeping peacefully. "Well..." Roarke said as if he's putting together a theory, "…she is a dragon, they always go with their instincts this whole time, maybe even with the full moon, she will not give in to it…"

"I hardly care about that…" Daimo said as she pulls her arm away from Roarke, "If only I can beat her to a pulp-…", "Then you'll end up being in the Murder news…" I said, passing to her a glass of milk, to which she drinks it all up. "Freya just did a big favor to you two, you two would have been in a way worst situation…", both Daimo and Takeri looks at each other. "Alright…"Daimo said, as she lies on the ground.

Several minutes later, a truck came to our house, but this one has less armor than the rest that once visited mine. Roarke looks outside and smiles, "Here's your temporary mon my friend…" he said as he steps outside, I followed the man, Freya is still sleeping and Daimo is lazing around, Takeri is the only one who went with me, "What?" I said, I am surprised that I'm going to look after a mon for 2 days. "What's the specie this time?" I ask him out of curiosity, he smiles weakly and replies in a scared tone, "A Skalavanguar…", Takeri, who heard his answer quickly runs inside, whining like a scared feline. "What's with her?" I wondered, "Chimeras don't do well with Skalavanguars, not at all", I glance at Roarke, "What is a Skalavanguar?" I asked the old man, "They're…how do I say this…" he explains as he hold his chin, "…They are Komodo-dragon people, like lizardfolks, only stronger and more violent", I sigh and shook my head. "Great, is this program seeing me like a Danger-Mon whisperer?" Roarke smirks at me, "Well, we do know you can handle Beastly ones quite well…"

As the truck's backdoor swings open, a lizard-girl came out from it, she looks like any normal lizardfolk, but her light-brown hair is a little bit tied in braids, her scales on her arms, legs, and tail are very rough. She has light-green eyes, she wears nothing but an Amazonian-like outfit with thigh high latex socks. Metal bra, and gauntlets.

"He look after me?" the female lizardfolk said with a coughing yet cute voice. "Yeah, behave at your best…" Roarke speaks to her. "Findar, say hello to Mishiba, she's a Skalavanguar, have fun…" He said to me as he gently moves her towards me. She sniffs around me and sniffs some more. "WHAT!? A SKALAVANGUAR!" The roar of Daimo burst out of the house, she flings open the metal doors (luckily its not broken) and stares at me and Mishiba, "Holy fucking shit, it IS a Skalavanguar!" Daimo freaks out as she grabs one of the metal poll the remodeling crew were using, everyone starts to panic, "Back of she-freak!" but Mishiba didn't freak out, she hissed at her with her long, thin flexible tongue.

She jumps over Daimo and stares at her eye-to-eye, Daimo freaks out as she falls on all four and tries to shake her of desperately. Mishiba takes the metal poll and whacks it at Daimo's head. Daimo whines as she rubs the bump of her head. Takeri troes to growl at Mishiba, but Mishiba growls louder at her. Scaring her away, the ruckus and noise finally woke Freya up. She rises from the floor and approaches outside, she's shock to see Mishiba, Mishiba became all white at the sight of Freya. "Fi-Fi-Fire Dr-Dra-Dra-Dr-Dra-Dragon?" Mishiba stutters her words. "A Skalavanguar?" Freya guessed. Mishiba hides behind me, "Master, why you tell me no that you have Fire Dragon?" She is afraid of the monster she saw. "Wait? Skalavanguars fear Dragons?" Takeri wonders as she speaks her words, Daimo slaps the back of her head, "No shit dumbass…Dragons usually hunt them for food" Daimo scowls at her. Freya sighs and shakes her head, she grabs me and hoist me off my feet, she stares at Mishiba and snarls, "Be nice…" Freya puts me down and heads back inside. Everyone looks at her with confusion and shock. "What the hell happened to her?" Daimo asks out, who clearly has no clue of what just happened, "Fire Dragons are not happy sunshine babes when they are awaken from their sleep by force." Roarke gives his answer to Daimo, _what'll happen next? I have no idea myself._

Part 18. False Dragon vs Real Dragon

An hour passes since Mishiba's arrival, the 2 reptiles stay in the living room staring at each other. Mishiba's face is pale, while Freya is strict in her expression, Mishiba tries to move an inch but Freya growls at her, preventing her from making a sudden movement. "Aww c'mon, let me scratch me buttoms!" Mishiba whines as she attempts to scratch her butt, but Freya growls louder than usual, scaring Mishiba to the corner. She gives Freya a sourberry tongue, to which pissed her off, she grabs Mishiba on her jacket and shakes her around violently.

Before, during, and even after dinner, those two are not going well, Takeri snarls and throws whatever she can pick on Mishiba, Damio grabs the couch and uses it to push Mishiba away, and whenever I try to approach her, Takeri or Daimo usually pull me away. But what worries me is between Freya and Mishiba, Everytime Mishiba even attempts towalk 3 feet, Freya always shows her her aggressive side, I don't know if there's something wrong with Freya, or something odd about Mishiba.

Mishiba stomps her foot on the floor and hissed at Freya, "Enough is enough!", Freya stands her ground, "I have enough of you bossing me around, time for me to take my time!" she charges at Freya, but Freya quickly moves from her strike, Freya grabs Mishiba by her tail and hoist her up, she slams her on the floor and drags her on the couch, "Never mess with me namesake…" Mishiba simply lay on the couch for a day. After that not many things went bad, Freya no longer torments poor Mishiba, but Takeri and Daimo looks down on her with their wicked intentions.


	17. Chapter 17: Chaos within The Family

_**Hi Guys, latest chapters updated sorry for late updates, school work as usual, this part of the fanfic is one of the most difficult to write out of. Thanks for reading my fanfiction XD**_

* * *

Part 19. The Chaos within the Family.

FINDAR'S POV:

After the day of Mishiba's arrival, Daimo and Takeri are now bossing her around, she's waxing the floor, doing their laundry and all thos sh** which is supposed to be me to do, "You are the lowest of the group Mishiba…" Daimo smiles wickedly, "You have to do all these in our master's stead…" Takeri orders sinisterly, Mishiba frowns as she continues their continuous ordering.

FREYA'S POV:

Master and I are walking on the market today, usually this is my first time going into a large market full of people. I hope I don't make a scene, but boy am I wrong, there are so many people looking at me with shining in their eyes, as if the fear of dragons over men have been extinguished away. Many of these little kids circle around me, I try to keep myself still, I don't want to hurt these little ones. "Miss Dragon, miss dragon, please hoist me up!" one small boy asks me to carry him, another one says, "Waggle tail, waggle tail!" Findar talks to the kids as they walk away happily. "Wow Freya…" Findar said, "…you are a magnet of fun for little kids…"

"Well um…I'm still a dragon though, I think people should be wary of us…" I speak to my master with my calm words, but he stands on his toes and pats my head, "It's not right to think that your species might make World War 3, Freya…" Findar tries to comfort me, which is working, "You are a woman after all…" A large roar covers up nearly all of the human's ear, including my master, that roar as I hear, it sounds familiar, my dragonic instincts are telling me something big is about to happen. Findar and I rushed outside, what we are about to see is going to change everything. A large black dragon, about 30 feet high, possessing along spikey tail, a long snout with 3 long horns, it is black in color and has red stripes, its huge colossal wings are about a little bit bigger than himself. He has a scar on his left eye, his eyes are glowing yellow in color, I do not like this dragon, for I know him long ago.

"Freya?" Findar calls me out as he pulls my jacket, I look at him as he looks back at me, "Is that thing a dragon?" he asks me, I nodded, "Stay here, Findar-sama, I have to handle this…" I spread my wings wide open and I flew directly near the large dragon, I roared at him, he roared louder.

FINDAR'S POV:

I hide at one of the corners of the building, witnessing the 2 dragons of the same species roaring at each other, this roaring sparks me, as if they are actually "speaking" to each other. I see Freya's face is full of frustration, while the larger one is full of anger. What are they roaring about? I am not staying on the corner to find out, I run towards Freya and the other dragon.

I waved at the sight of Freya, I could see that she spotted me she closes her wings as she falls, she lands on the ground on her feet and her fist, she rises from the crater she just made and glares at me, "Freya! What's going on!?" I asked Freya, she sighed and points at the big dragon, "Tall, dark, and scaly there…" she stated to me, "What about him?" I asked, "He's my older brother…" she said to me as the large dragon lowers his head, "So, you are the one who is looking after my little sister?" the large dragon said with a fierce tone and fiery English accent, "This is your brother?" I gasped, Freya answers with one word, "Yes".

The dragon suddenly picks me and Freya up with a single talon and flies above the cloud, making sure no man can disturb our little chat. "What are doing here in Japan Brother?" Freya demands with a strict tone, "Don't raise your tone on me young hatchling I am chronologically older than you Freya..." the large dragon states with a calm, yet powerful tone, "I merely come to see how you are holding up on a world that shunned us away…". "The humans have changed brother…" Freya loudly said to him, "…they welcomed me with open arms, as if our history has faded away", but the larger dragon roars violently, he glares at us and finally speaks with ferocity. "Welcomed us!? When I arrived in this world with no bad intentions, the humans welcomed we with guns pointed against me! Welcomed us!?" he growled and lowers his head to look at us, "More like fear us…", The dragon dives back to Earth, He crashes on one of the empty buildings around the area and roars loud enough for the whole city to hear, hours later, helicopters, a mass of people soon surrounds the building, as well as soldiers with tanks and the MON Department. "IS THIS WELCOME TO YOU FREYA!?" the dragon roars out with so much rage, "Whenever our species enters human territory, man brings out weapons to scare us out!"

"Brother, stop this, this is too much…" Freya whines, as she struggles to release herself from her brother's grip, "You cannot fight me sister, I am larger and far stronger than you! Letting you go to Japan was a mistake!" He shoves me away, sending me flying, Freya looks at me with shock she breaks free from her brother's clutches and flies after me, she grabs my arm and flies just in time away from the ground, she slowly drops me, she flies towards her brother with a fiery fist and delivers a striking blow on her brother's rib, but all the large dragon do was chuckle as his tail slams on Freya, sending her crashing to the standby tanks, The large black dragon walks down from the building and kicks the tank away, with Freya still inside, the dragon starts to walk on all fours and bites on the tank, he spits her out and starts to pounce on her like she is some kind of a ball of yarn. He slams his talon over Freya as his back scales, wings and chest starts to glow, the dragon opens his mouth wide open and attempts to burn Freya, but Freya roars loud as she grabs her brother's talon. "ENOUGH!" She flips her larger brother over, even for his size, Freya still flips him over like he's as light as a pillow. She runs at her brother's tail and drags him all the shore, she spins her brother around as she plans to throw him off course, but her brother slams his claws on the ground, right before she could even throw him away, he lifts his tail and he spins his tail around, while Freya is still holding on, his tail starts to slam her over and over. Both dragon soon stop fighting each other, Freya lets go of her grip from his tail and her brother falls on his belly, both panting, they both said to each other that calmed us all, "Mercy…"

FREYA'S POV:

People start to circle around us both, witnessing the intense fight between 2 Fire Dragons, I look up to my more bestial sibling who simply pant from the fight, he softly spoke to me, "3 days little sisters, you only have…3 days…and if the humans see us the same, I'm taking you back…" I am shocked from what he just said, he spread his huge wings and flies his way out, I simply stand there, thinking from what he just said, Am I going to lose everything I made?

Several days later, News spreading from all around the Tv stating that everyone wants to know more about my kind and how seeing us in reality changed their views with caring for Extraspecies like us, guess I'm not moving out anytime soon.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this part, along with the intro of Freya's Brother, whose ame I shall reveal in the later chapters**...XD


	18. Chapter 18: Lion, Viper, and Dog

_**I have return with an update to my fanfiction: The Most Beastly of All, Im sorry that I didnt update soon, my thesis project has gone wrong and I have to deal with that first, hope you guys enjoy this part**_

* * *

Part 19. The Lion, the Dog and the Viper

Today's the day, I receive a message from Mr. Roarke that they finally got a host family for Mishiba. I quickly got out of my bed and head down, I found Mishiba sitting on the couch with Daimo, watching television, both looked at me, "Yo captain! What's de happy face?" Daimo said in her usual pirate accent. "Mishiba…you are approved of having a host family…" I said, Mishiba jumps in joy, We celebrated for an hour, the next hour Roarke comes in without knocking. "Mishiba…" he said happily, after a goodbye with each other, Mishiba is now living with a mother and her two sons on another city.

And after that things take a little turn on the wild side, and I'm going to tell you all about it. It was a day after Mishiba left, Freya was taken to the Z.O.O. for medical check-up, since her species need extreme caution and care to look after. Daimo is taken by Roarke and have her playing at the beach, since akhluts needed to go to the seas. So during that time, it was only me and Takeri, it was morning, I was preparing a bath for the chimera girl I am looking after, she laying on the ground, being lazy that time, I sighed and approached her, grabbing her feathered wing and tugging her. "Takeri, your bath's ready…" I said calmly, she yawns and stretches her legs and arms, "Morning…." She greeted me, smiling. "Come on, after this bath, Mrs. Smith and Roarke asks me to take you to the gym" I said, she looks at me with a surprise expression, "Whaa? Why? I'm not getting any fat now, do I?" she whines, I can't tell her, but when Mishiba was once living with us, the Z.O.O. and the Bureau of Cultural Exchange of Species Program came to me one time and have the girls measured in height, weight, and bust. Daimo has a large build and bust, the largest in the group, her weight is 2. 25 tons, as heavy as aone and a half rhino, normal weight for a beast her size, Freya has a beautiful build, second biggest but the strongest and most durable of the girls, her weight is over 2.07 tons, a male dragon should weigh over 5 tons or more, but since females become the size of humans, 2 tons is good enough. Her height now is over 6 foot and 7.5 inches tall, but Takeri, no there lies the rub. "Listen Takeri, remember the peeps that visited here for your height and weight?" I said, "Yeah, pervy men, why?" she stated, "Your weight disturbed us, over 895 pounds! Female chimeras such as you should weigh as much as 560 lbs" I explained. Takeri sighs, "But I don't wanna!" she's been whining for minutes now, but I didn't falter, "Takeri, I'm taking you to the gym…"

AT the GYM:

Several hours past and we arrived at the gym, Takeri doesn't seem to be very happy about it. She keeps purring, hoping this "nightmare" would end, Polt run towards us, she looks very happy, "So happy to see you Findar!" she exclaims joyfully, yup she's happy to see us. "Who's the new gal?" she asks, "That's Takeri, a chimera…" Takeri waves to Polt, "A chimera? I got just the equipment for her".

"What the bloody fuck is that?" I asked Polt, she smiles and makes an impressive stance. "I give to you, the Lion Trainer" she boast at the newly mechanical thing. "A lazer pointer?" I said sarcastically, she nodded, the sight of the lazer dot on the wall got Takeri running, trying to catch the red dot, she's been running around the room, after 45 minutes, she starts lying on the ground. "Why is Takeri always lazy?" I complained, Polt pats my back heavy, "It's because she's a chimera, even if they're a mixed-up of a lion, a goat, and a serpent, they are closely related to lions, and are officially classified as mammals, since lions are often heavy and prone to being sleepy easily, this trait has been passed down to the chimera, what she need is a motivation" Polt explains, a slithering sound emits from another room, and soon, heard with another sound, the sound of snarling and growling, the sound wake Takeri up, she quickly rushes out of the room and heads to another, Polt and I followed her, at the door, we both saw it all, Takeri growling at a lamia and a dog-man, the lamia looks familiar, the echidna, that's her alright. "You…" Takeri snarled, "You…" the echidna hissed louder, but the dogman attacks the viper first, he tries to bite many times on the echidna's neck. Takeri jumps in, literally, she pounces the dog-man out and attacks the snake woman, the dog-man goes violet, he bites on Takeri by her shoulders and pulls her away, The echidna recovers and tackles them both, Takeri roars and bits on their tails. She pulls them over and starts to beat them mercilessly, the dog-man just simply laughs from every punch even though he starts to spit out blood. "That's not a dog-man, that's a blutbad" Polt gasps, the blutbad starts to get really violent. He grabs Takeri by the throat and starts to strangle her to death, the echidna coils around the blutbad and starts to constrict him, then Takeri, being stronger than both of them, she grabs the echidna by the head and tightens her grip over it. The grappling lasted for hours, but Takeri conquers them both, seeing her victory she lets out a loud roar that would tremble the building.

The M.O.N.S. Special Forces arrived several minutes later, they locked up both the blutbad and the echidna on different cages, making sure they won't make much of a bother. Takeri simply stare at the echidna, who glares back at her. This feud is far from over.

No-one's P.O.V.: The Inter- Alcatraz

The Inter-Alcatraz is located in an unknown area, it's similar to the first Alcatraz prison, except that it is located in a colder area, it is snowing hard, the building is built in an octagon like shape, the walls of the prison is over 60 feet tall. The prison is built to hold dangerous kinds of monsters who attempts or already broke the law, mostly already broke the law, the inmates consist of orcs, some shark mermaids, some werewolves, vampires, and violent other species, one in particular is a large rhino-like creature, the dickfellig that attacked the city where Findar lives, the creature snorted as he rises from the corner, the heavily armored trolls command the inmates to go back to their "cells" particularly made for different species, the dickfellig, in particular, has a cell made of rare titanium and steel alloy, making sure he won't break out easy, and at the top, there are 2 vents, both vents will spew out a tranquillizing "sleep gas" that could knock him out if he makes one dent on his cell or makes a scratch on the extremely strong case door. The dickfellig falls to his butt and slowly closes his eyes, suddenly, the door that keeps him inside is torn right off, the dickfellig quickly notices the entrance, he slowly approach outside, seeing another creature looking at the missing door on her cell, her species is a "tikbalang" or the "Philippine centaur", and other 3 cells torn open, 3 creatures came out of those different cells, a black hellhound, a vampire lady, and a goblin. The Hellhound has an appearance of a large black dog, likely a wolf with red eyes. The female changeling looks like a woman with fair skin but with red eyes and sharp fangs she has black hair with an odd-looking bodysuit covered in a red shirt. The goblin has a toad-like appearance, save for its shark-like teeth pig-like nose, orb-like eyes and long sharp crooked ears. The tikbalang has an upper body of a good-looking woman, fair bust wrapped around in a Japanese ronin-style, she has brown hair and has horse-like ears. But her lower half is those of a horse, but on two instead of four and are black instead of brown. The howling on the left side of the corridor got their attention, though they hesitate, they all approach where the sound emits, as they enter the center of Alcatraz, several troll guards lay dead, covered I their blood, a large figure is spotted in the darkness, "Want to be free lubbers?" he said in a strict pirate accent, many of the beast, including the dickfellig answered with a nod, "Good, you lubbers want to be free…" Laquon comes out of the shadows, "…You all stick with me…" Laquon starts to laugh maniacally.


	19. Chapter 19: Laquon's Rebellion

_**Hey guys, sorry for the once again delayed update, this time, our school is pushing us to limits, its our finals this sem and I have to focus on my studies,I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Part 20. The Rebellion of Laquon

It was a new morning, a new day to begin, I know I start the story with every "morning" but this one might change the course of things around here. I receive a letter from my door, the letter was like no ordinary letter, the envelope is stained with blood, the writings are in old grammar, and the letter's contents kind of freaked me out.

"TONIGHT, MONSTERS SHALL RISE ABOVE MAN" and I was not the only one who has this letter, I could hear the neighbours crying over the letters, fear, worries, and murmuring. News spread out about the so called "Strike" the letters were just the beginning, there are several murders in the city of Kyoto, the murders were considered "inhumane" and was considered the faults of beast, but days later, a homicide relating to all monsters are found at the playground one day, it was gathered in a bloody pile, t was, sick…very sick. News are spreading like a virus, people feel uneasy, afraid, monsters starts to panic, what kind of attacks are these? Who would try to break the laws concerning man and beasts alike? What is about to happen?

My phone starts to ring, I quickly turned it on and see the name of Roarke, calling me several times already, I decided to take the recent call,"Findar? What the heck? Why didn't you answer so soon!?" Roarke's tone coming from my phone was an annoyance, "I was busy cleaning Daimo…what's with the call?" I asked, "Bad news brotha, the Z.O.O. decided that all monsters have to be gathered in their Facility at once, FIndar, you have to give them your mons…" he said, I bite on my lip ad answered back, "Like hell I will…" I close my phone, I quickly put on my hoodie and rush everything quickly. A burst suddenly came from my door, heavily suited men entered and are armed, the shot several tranquilizers at Takeri, knocking her down quickly, gas that covers the entire room. I fell on the floor, everything feels woozy…very dizzy, and everything went black.

Freya's P.O.V.

Smoke and gas was everywhere, blinding my sight, I can't find my master, Takeri, or even Daimo, and she's so damn huge to be lost. Several men with net tries to catch me, I was to dizzy to move away, the net flew over me, I roared as I wobble over, trying to get my senses back together, I could hear some inaudible sounds of "Get her", are they referring to me?, I felt like I was being brought down. Even though I am unconscious, I could hear some murmurs, whispers, and some people talking about, the interspecies?

I awoke and regained my senses, I look around, I have no idea where I am, all I know is that I know I am not in Findar's home. I could see the mons are in different cells, some are made for each species, while others are just made normal because they are weak, sick, or helpless, but even though mine is made of tough steel, it was nothing, I ripped the bars out like it was made of wet tissue paper and I walked out of my cell, I spread my wings and beat them, lifting myself up above. I looked around, I could see we are all in cages, like animals. I sniff the air for some familiar scent, or at least the way out of this godddamn zoo. I caught a familiar smell, the smell of a lion and a wet dog, my roommates! I soar around, following the scent, I see a dark cell, landed softly and approached it, I could see Takeri inside, hugging her knees, purring sadly, I called her name softly, she looked at me and her face is full of joy, "Freya! How did yo-", "No time…" I said, "For a second…" I grab hold on the cell door and quickly ripped it with so much ease. I soar around, looking for Daimo. But before I could even react, my vision ade me turn, I saw a large boulder crashing towards me, I fell back to ground zero, I rise up,trying to make out the scent, the smell, it's familiar, dog-like, yet at the same time, wreak of the ocean. "Why hello dragon…" A pirate-accent voice echoes, I look around, the voice was also familiar, I saw him, the great whalewolf I knocked out not so long ago. "It seems that fate has set us to face each other once more…" Laquon smiles with a snarl to muster.


	20. Chapter 21-23: It is Here

_**IT HAS ARRIVED, New updated parts for Monster Musume: The Most Beastly of All, sorry it took SO long guys, I hope you like the new updates...**_

* * *

Part 21. Freya vs Laquon

FREYA'S POV:

It was him, that whalewolf I beat up not so long ago, he is here, but why? When? And how does he even know who I am? We are about to find out.

"Umm…Dog-face…" I muttered, "It's Laquon ya landlubber!" he interrupted me immediately, "Whatever…" I snarled, "What do you want?" "This…" he replied, "Monsters and man must are forbidden to make any more contact to one-another…", as he explains, many of the monsters around us makes cries of him being wrong, shrieks of demanding freedom, and hissing at him for such false claims, but he shouts at them very harshly, "Shut it!" his words froze everyone, even me, for once, I might actually regret him hearing that, "We are not to be with them!" he shouts to the caged monsters around, "They caged you here, and so I shall uncage ya'll here and now!" he proud fully boasted, I quickly land a punch under his jaw, shattering one of his teeth, he shoves me away and snarls at me, as I reply back with a growl. "Why fight for man?" he asked me, "Because the most important person in my life IS one…" my words mutter, even I can't believe I said that, but for once, I didn't regret saying it.

Laquon and I charges at each other like sumo wrestlers, the collision was fierce, is shook the earth from such a great impact, Laquon smiles as he bites down on me and toss me hard on the floor, "We'll lady, had enough?" Laquon snarls, I rise up and crack my knuckles, "Not even close" We made contact, I throw a lot of punches on Laquon he just simply laughs at my so called, weak punches, but I'll show him, I grab his snout and powerbomb him on the floor, I sat upon the freak, whipping his ass with my tail, trying to break him with whatever strength I have left, Laquon quickly shoves me away and jumps over me.

Laquon licks on my face, his saliva itches through my scale, he laughs wickedly from any evil thoughts he has. "What's the matter dragon? That's all?" I rise up and my wings, shoulders and my tail are enlightened with blazing fire, spooking many of the poor beasts in their cages, I smiled at Laquon, "Not even close…" I bragged with pride, we once again charge at each other, only this time, I delivered a devastating- Godzilla style dropkick at the fucker's body, sending him straight to one of the empty cells (ALL HAIL GOJIRA!), I rushed at the cell, only for Laquon to headbutt me to the ground, we fought like animals, we tried to swipe, tear, or even bite each other's head off. The fight lasted for what it felt like hours, It was boring to tell the whole thing so I decided to cut the long crap and skip to the good parts, I was beaten badly, but I am not down for the count, Laquon was mutilated, but refuses to stay dead, it was time to end this whole thing up, I charged at him, he charges at me, we both bite on each other's shoulders, we are locking each other up in a brutal submission, but I this time, I'm going to wing it, I stab my claws on his eyes, gouging it out, blood quickly spews out of it like water coming out from the hole, I quickly tear off his bloody head, thus ending Laquon's pirate life.

That was 3 nights ago, today, it was clearly morning ( _Author- No sh*t Freya..XDXDXD_ ), I am glad that I wake up in my usual new improved room, now with good Japanese-themed details, a new hot pond, and a large TV attached to the wall, I head up, eager and happy to wake up my master, There are some changes throughout the 3 days, after Laquon's death, the government is uncovering whatever crime records he just pulled off for the last few months, from the extraspecies going savage, to the murder of multiple human and liminal species, this now creates a new law that states that both human and extraspecies are no longer in conflict and shall be under protection from more savage kinds of extraspecies, now more and more people are willing to look after new monsters now, but there are some bad news too, I don't know if you guys remember her,but, Daimo is found dead, during one of Laquon's attacks one of his subordinates accidentally crashed her's out of the cliff, Laquon got furious and killed the poor guy, now head count, I lost a friend in return to get my home back. But some good news, Findar was so happy that Takeri and I are not harmed, though we mourned for our friend, we are happy that we are together once again, the rebel monsters that were working with Laquon are deported back to their country, their homes, in there, they won't bother anyone but themselves, that settles that, right?

Part 22. A Year with Findar

Freya's P.O.V.

December-

It was December, the snow was falling from the skies, snow is everywhere and makes everything white, I am lying on the floor, I feel very tired, Takeri is just watching TV, enjoying the rerun of Wrestlemania 32, she keeps chanting for "Rock!, Rock!, Rock!, Rock!, Cena Sucks!", "Hey Freya, why you look so tired?" my master Findar said to me, "Master, as you know, us dragons are cold blooded, with my fire not hot enough to fuel me, I feel so…coooolllld" I said with a weak tone, making both of them worried, Takeri removes her clothes and place them over me, along with her blanket, "Freya needs to warm up…." She said to me with a smile on her face, Findar smiles as he quickly rushes to one room, and soon came back with a pile of blankets wrapping at least 5 around me and another at Takeri, and 3 around himself, "It's going to be a long winter guys, let's stay close to each other to survive…" The next morning, we wake up, it was the worldwide holiday you humans call Christmas, I wake up to see Takeri sleeping, talking while at it, Findar wakes her up, we are both so happy to have a chance to celebrate this holiday with our master, we opened our gifts, Takeri has a silver bat, like what she always wanted, and a lot of items that I can't specify one.

Mine was special, Findar gave me a gold necklace with a nice Japanese Emblem in it, "What this emblem means, Master Findar?" I asked him, he simply smiles and kisses me in the cheek, "It means ''The Fire that Keeps me Alive''", he winks at me, I smiled after getting the whole thing up.

Part 23. My Home, Your Home, Our Home

Today's the day I guess, everything's packed, everything is set, it is time to put this good life to its end, "Findar…" the sad voice of Freya echoes to my room, I turned and spot her, trying to hold her emotions, I rub a tear of my eye and quickly approached her, I hugged her, trying to tell her to let her emotions out, she understands, she starts to cry heavily, When a extraspecies learned everything they had in their stay, the government will transport them to a new country for them to learn new cultures, and today, it's their day. I hold on to Freya's hand as long as I can, never wanting to forget the dragon girl I feel so alive with. Takeri went ahead, she can't bear to say goodbye, from what Smith said, she will be transported to Brazil, I hope she would have a good time. Outside Smith, Roarke and an armored truck is waiting for us outside, I hold on her talon so tight, my feelings keep telling me one thing, "Don't let go until it is time…" Freya looks at the truck, and then she looks at me, she kneel on one knee and kissed my cheek, somehow what I usually do to her to make her feel calm, "I will never forget you, Master Findar…" she let's go of my hand and walks outside, before she enters the truck, we both look at each other, for one last time, she waves at me, after that, she enters inside, the doors closed, Smith hands me an envelope and both Roarke and Smith saluted to me, "Thank you for volunteering for the Cultural Exchange Program…we hope to meet you again in the near future…" they both exit, heading in the truck, the truck roars out its engine, as it slowly drives away, I just simply watch, watch the truck moving in such speed, I stand there alone, no-one to have I can call company, for once, I am all alone.

Your(Reader's) P.O.V.

Findar is not the only one who encounter this sad event, in one day, many extra-species are transported to new countries to learn new things so that in their future can cope to human society without any trouble, Findar simply sits alone in the couch, in the dark, empty, silent house, the only thing keeping him to move on, is the gift he received from Freya, a beautiful golden bracelet, wich she made from a small gold bar.


	21. Chapter 24-25: That New Year (The End)

_**Hello Guys, I hope you guys love this fanfic's final ending, it has been an honor writing this fanfiction story for me and for you**_

* * *

Part 24. That One New Year

That One year, that one moment, when my life suddenly changed, when they arrived at my life, they're arrival soon became my whole life. It was at that one new year, where a woman came into my house, asking me of who I am, and after approving it is me, she brought a dragon-girl into my life, her name's Freya, the one person I can never forget, and never have. When she came into my life, I once thought, This might be hard, we might not make good progress, but I got the chance to know her, she's scared of me being scared of her, I quickly became friends with her. Slowly by time after time, I became so attach to her, she almost gave up her life for me, and there are such unforgettable times such as her making me her first cake, it tasted good to be honest, when she started to make new friends, her memorial fight with the likes of a rhino-man, a troll, and Laquon. And so much more.

Then a chimera came one day, at first they didn't went along so well, but soon, they became inseperate partners in crime, they do things together, they fought together, at one time, they eve sleep together, it was so funny that Takeri acts as the younger sibling. The funny times she behaves around people.

And the third one, the biggest one yet has arrived at my life, Daimo the akhlut, the proud one, the boastful one, the one who thinks she's the biggest thing there is, since she was in my house, she IS the biggest thing there is, I always remember her funny ways of speaking at us, it was so hard to understand her words, it was full of comedy, even though she didn't make it, she will always be alive to us.

The good times I have with them, the wonderful memories, the days I spent with them, it was amazing, I wish it lasts longer, but hey, the government tell us it has to be, so be it. They suddenly left my life, just like that, they are gone, making a new life without me being in it. Though I receive mails from different people such as my parents from abroad and my siblings from overseas, the one I receive most is from Freya, my dragon-girl, her writings of her misses me, her photos of a new host family, a family of 4, they are in the big country, America, she said she wish I was there with them, we would have a great time. But the painful part there is that, I do want to be there, but I can't she's in a new faily, and I can't be in it, her new host family doesn't know me, and heck I don't know them. Smith herself said that visiting her is forbidden by the law, for it might make some serious conflict. That's a lot of sh*t to understand at first. God I miss them a lot, Takeri, Daimo, and Freya, as if, they are my life, ever since they left, I feel…empty.

That was 4 years ago, today's New Year, I'm already a young man, working as a multimedia artist, I make mangas, I earn a lot of money. It was a repeating cycle of my life, I get to work for 3 days, 7 hours a day. It was a good life, I just simply stand outside, waiting for the fireworks to come. The people outside, some with their mons await the countdown for the New Year to begin. A familiar voice echoes in my ear, one I haven't heard for a long time, "Hello Findar..." Smith greeted me, Roarke was there too, he smiled and wave, "Whazzup Findar…", "Good evening Smith, Yo Roarke, how's retirement…" I greeted fairly, "Hey now, I still have 3 more months man…" the big old man laughs as he slaps my back. "How's life?" they asked me, I just simply replied, "Plain, a blank paper, I'm just trying to fill it up…" , with a smile, Smith places her hand over my shoulder, "Findar…It has been 4 years, we get it, you miss her…" Smith tries to comfort me, but I just shrugged, "I guess they became my entire life, I don't know how to forget that…", a voice calls out, "Then, maybe you don't have to forget Master…" that voice suddenly rang to me, I looked behind them, "Oh my god…" I gasped with surprise, a dragon-girl stands at the gate, she wears a black leather biker jacket, and black leather tight pants, but her tail, her wings, her black hair with red and blonde highlights, that black flame skullcap, and that golden necklace….

"Freya?" I asks the familiar looking dragon.

Freya's P.O.V.

It's him, it's really him, it has been 4 years since I've last seen the man who became my closest friend, he grown tall, I hope he remembers me, "Master…FIndar?" I stutter my words, I can't hold my emotions at the sight, suddeny he run towards me, he hugs e so tight, with tears in his eyes, he laughs happily, "Master FIndar? Why are you crying but lauging?" I asked, confused at such thing, "It's tears of joy, my Freya, I missed you so much…" I felt happy, I slowly hugged him, I too have this tears of joy, the fireworkssoon exploded to the sky, the neighbors and their mons soon started to dance and cheer, "Happy New Year!", "Happy New Year Master…" I said as I kissed his cheek, he kissed me o the lips, we both smiled, "Happy New Year Freya, Welcome home…"

Part 25. After New Year

It has been 4 years since Freya and Findar have seen each other, during those times, Freya lives with a new host family at Washington D.C with a family of 4, in America, she learns how to ride a motorcycle, work as a good citizen and those stuff, Takeri still lives in Brazil, her new host family are zookeepers and are more than skilled enough to look after a chimera, Daimo's remains are given to her family, who hold a grudge against human government, so as of now, there are no more akhluts who wants to be with humans, Roarke has an early retirement, and Mrs. Smith decided that she should continue to work until she has more than enough income to support both of them, Findar has finished his studies and became a top-manga artist, he has a lot of his work sold and he has a lot of money to begin with, he still lives in his old home, after that New Year Day, Freya's papers are officially accepted, now making her a good abiding citizen to Japan and can choose her host family, she choose to continue to live with Findar, who is more than happy to live with her again, their lives after that are very happy, Findar and Freya get to live together again, but this time, they are not going to part ways, for they knew they can finally be together.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading my fanfiction, I hope you guys love it, it was fun writing this story, it was such an honor to write this for me and for you fanfic lovers and monster lovers and anime lovers alike. This is _**Monster Musume: The Most Beastly of All**_ , please post reviews and please PM me if I should make a sequel out of this series. Thank you guys, from me, NEW-AGE-DRAGON *rawr*


	22. EPILOUGE: A Surprise for the 2 (BONUS)

_**I CAN'T HELP IT, I WANT TO WRITE THIS PART, YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT, THERE ARE SOMETHINGS THAT NEEDS TO BE CLEARED PUT, So for the fun and for the love, here's an epilouge part of my fanfic story, Monster Musume: The Most Beastly of All, hope you guys love it...**_

* * *

Part 26. A Surprise for the 2 (BONUS EPILOGUE)

"This feels great beloved…" Freya said, smiling as she is laying on a white bed, Findar, as he massages her scaly, tough, yet smooth scales, laughs as he looks t Freya's half-nude body, "Well, now that you are living with me for a long while, I might as well do something new for a change…" the man's extreme massaging makes Freya whine and whimper with excitement, clearly she is enjoying his massaging skills on her own back. "Beloved…what makes today so special?" Freya asks with a noblewoman tone, Findar got surprised, "What do you mean babe?" he asks his dragon-lady, "Well, we were dating for 3 years, you were so happy and energetic this day, you were making breakfast, you were making my bath, and right now, you are massaging me, what's the occasion?" she asks him in wonder, he smiles as they finish the massage, he puts on his green-shirt, black pants and his usual hoodie jacket and looks at Freya, "You'll see when we get there…"he said proudly.

Ever since Freya came back to Japan, Findar asks Freya on a date, as suggested by Kimihito, it is time that Findar show his love for the dragon, he has taken her to a lot of places from the beach to the hotel famous for holding a mix-bathing spring. Today, Findar is bringing Freya to a very special restaurant, it has a wide open space, an all-you-can-eat buffet, a perfect view of the beautiful half-moon in the sky, and of course, open to all mix species. Freya is amazed at such large space and amazing structure, "This is amazing beloved, is this where the two of us are having dinner for the night?" Freya asks, Findar chuckles and holds her hand, "We are going to have dinner here alright, but it's not the two of us alone…" he announced, at that very moment, the surprise cheer from Roarke spook Freya in surprise, Freya notices the old man and soon starts to laugh, "Age really has a thing for you Roarke…", "I know right, look at me, Im old but I still look macho…" well, true to his words, he may be old and have grey hair now, but he's still the buff man you people know and laugh at. Smith also came, wearing casual cloting, accompanying her is Mishiba, the Skalavanguar lady, "Hello Freya, hello FIndar…" Smith greeted, Mishiba waves her hand with a big smile, "Mishiba has come back from big trip ya?" Mishiba said happily as she hugs Freya, who smiles and pats her head, "It's so good to see you Freya, you look beautiful as always…." Freya chuckles, her attention changes to the newly arrived Kimihito and Centorea, Centorea notices Freya, they do a fistbump and greeted each other, "It has been a long time, isn't it Cerea?" Freya said with a well tone, "Yeah, things really do change, but you look the same…", they both laugh as Kimihito and Fidar shook hands, "How's the girls Kimhito?" Findar asks him, he simply laughs weakly, "2 more just arrived, now I have to have my home remodelled, you?" , "Me? I have Freya, I remodelled the entire house so that Freya and I can live in one room together…", "Sweet move dude…" Roarke congratulate Findar as he puts his right arm around his shoulder, the 3 men laugh it out. But their surprise didn't stop there, a equally big girl jumps at Freya and purrs, it's Takeri. "You hooo, Freya-sister yeah!" Takeri smiles as she purrs in a sexual funny kind of way, "Takeri hey, it's been a long time…" Freya and Takeri enjoy their moment, Mai arrived too, she pats on Findar's head and hugs him, "Heya Findar!", Findar simply laughs at her usual childish attitude, "Hi Mai…", "Well, I guess it's time…" Findar happily announced.

After an hour staying in that restaurant, everyone has a full stomach, the night was wild, the men equally eat as much as the mons do, they dance, laugh, vomit (specifically, only Roarke), and when the time struck at 9, Findar rises up from the table, taking the sights out of his friends who visits him, "Friends, Mons, comrade and families, thank you for coming to this gettogether party it took me so long to plan…." Findar announce, "Although it took me the time to make out the money for it first…" Everyone laughs at his joke, Fryea smiles, but is still wondering, what is the special occasion today, Roarke suddenly shouts, eagerly and happily as he can, "Do it man!", Mishiba and Takeri also said the same thing, soon everyone chants, "Do it, Do it, Do it, DO it", "Alright, just give me a second here, I need to speak properly,.." with that he holds Freya's hands, to which surprises her, she stands up to him, both are almost the same height, since Findar grown to be as tall as 6'4'', "Freya, you and I have been together for almost 4 years, for that it has been the greatest time of my life…" Freya suddenly has thoughts in her minds, Are we going to be separated again? Who's coming after you? No more meat?, suddenly Findar reaches a gold ring out ofhis pocket and kneels before Freya, making her more excited from finally pointing out what's the special occasion really is, "Freya, my babe, my dragon, my fire in my heart, will you be my mate?" Freya starts to cry happily, she hugs Findar and whirls him around, "Yes! Yes I do my beloved I do!", everyone cheers for the engagement, it was successful, Findar has planned this for a year, it was successful, and from that day and the next to the end of their time, FIndar has made a unbelieveable moment, and he and Freya are very happy to go with it.

* * *

 _Note: Based on over 75 different books of dragons, it is stated that when a dragon has no rival that challenges him over for a female, he must plan out a way to make her have a good mood in a day, making it exciting and thrilling for both of them, showing how dedicated the male is over for the female, Findar did such a thing so that it would not only please Freya, but also make her very, very happy from that day, they're lives are going to be and will be better_

 _Thank you guys for reading_ _ **Monster Musume: The Most Beastly of Them All**_ _, it was a fun ride making this story, it has been an honor writing and dedicating my time on this story for me and for you, based on the hit anime/manga series Monster Musue (Daily Life with Monster Girsls), and hopefully, a sequel for this might come out, until then, thank you all so much, please comment, post reviews and PM me if I should make a sequel of this series, thank you guys very much, *rawr*_

 _NEW-AGE-DRAGON_


End file.
